God Save the King
by Edward Wrightman
Summary: What if King Henry died shortly after Elizabeth was born? Full summary inside!
1. The Death of a King

**Author's Note:**

_Summary:_ King Henry dies shortly after the birth of his second daughter. The kingdom is torn when Princess Elizabeth is made queen and her mother is name protector of the realm. Many wish to reinstate Mary as the legitimate heir to the throne. Charles Brandon is torn between the grief he feels over the king's death and the political changes within the court. Will he rise to protect Henry's heir or will he help to destroy her?

_Disclaimer:_ I may mistakes in how things were done at the time period. Please feel free to leave me a comment regarding the error, and I'll try to fix it. This is also my first historical based fiction so reviews and comments are much appreciated also, I'd like to apologize for the shorter first chapter. I really wanted to start the story and see if it was worth continuing. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. =)

* * *

"God save King Henry!" The kingdom echoed with shouts as rumors now entered the city of the king's declining health. Henry's bedchamber had an air about it that seemed the very essence of death. His sickness had come swiftly. The king had celebrated the birth of a daughter much to his disappointment. Anne seemed to sense Henry's broken heart, yet now she was prone to his distaste for her. It seemed his anger was to be short lived however, as soon he was consumed with fever. The King's personal physicians were brought at once to his bedside.

The Queen could not be consoled by Henry's failing health. Rumors of the plague had spread rapidly through the streets of neighboring towns, and now it seemed within the king's very walls. Anne was cut off from seeing Henry due to the risk of the disease. The king's condition only worsened farther, a rapid fever made him almost delirious, and within a day there was an abnormal swelling on his neck. The physicians knew that the symptoms signed the king's own death warrant. He had only two days to live at best. The physicians knew not whether Henry would have any memory of his final days.

The king's bedchamber smelled of an awful stench, it was a combination on puss and blood. The amount of blood loss was enough to kill him, yet he fought for life. His fever climbed higher and now the swelling on his neck began to burst. The physicians knew not what had killed the king first blood loss or fever, yet they were certain he had died from plague. The few physicians within the room began to pray for the king's soul. Windows within the palace grew dim as the night drew closer; it left little doubt to the kingdom what sad events lay ahead for them. Their king was now dead without even a chance of hope for his recovery.

Anne sank to the floor her grief evident to her ladies in waiting. She had just recovered from giving the king a child, yet now he was dead. Elizabeth would never grow to know her father's strength and gentleness. The disease had climbed into her husband's bed to rest stealing her love when their life had just begun. Cardinal Wolsey entered the room to offer the Queen some comfort, yet it did little for her. "Your Majesty, I assure you that the king God rest his soul will be given a burial as he wished and nothing less." Anne could not think of burying her husband, her beloved, and the thought caused her to know only more grief.

Anne took her daughter Elizabeth by the hand and stood as the people prayed for the king. The funeral seemed to be nonexistent for Anne. Her memories only thinking of the love she had shared with Henry. Their first meeting, their letters of love, their passions, and now their precious daughter were memories all too fresh in Anne's mind. No sooner was Henry buried did the council to the king decide on who was to be his heir. Henry had left behind no son, and his only legitimate child was his newborn daughter Princess Elizabeth. Reluctantly, they had no choice and found Elizabeth to be Henry's only heir.


	2. A Regent is Named

**Author's note:**

_This chapter was a bit harder for me to write. I'm unsure of how the situation of choosing a regent worked. Whatever the case may have been I took it upon myself (a mistake I'm sure it was) that for story's sake the widow chose the regent. In case of historical inaccuracies I just wanted to note that. Thank you for reading the second chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. =) _

* * *

Anne was a mix of emotions seeing her daughter was to become queen. Her family had pushed her to earn Henry's favor, yet she had grown to truly love him. Henry had always wanted a male heir and Anne had promised him one. She couldn't help but feel guilty he never got to have a son. Anne had seen Henry react to the news. He had walked out telling Anne that they would be granted a son. At the time the statement had seemed like an order, yet it could not be granted. It pained Anne to recall the look on Henry's face in that one moment.

Henry had come back to Anne shortly after to find her holding Elizabeth. She insisted he hold his daughter, and the look on his face was heaven to her. The infant had smiled the minute she saw her father's face. Henry rocked her gently in his arms causing her to fall asleep in his arms. The world Henry knew became a little brighter. His heart melted and found joy in his newborn daughter. Anne could only be delighted in Henry's new happiness for her daughter. Elizabeth may never have been able to know her father except those brief short moments, but Anne would make sure that Henry was known through her own memories.

However much it was a challenge, Anne knew that she had to name a Regent. The challenge of choosing a man she trusted suddenly seemed difficult. On one hand her father would make sure his granddaughter was protected, yet on the other hand Anne couldn't be certain he wouldn't just take the throne from Elizabeth. Anne's determination to find a Regent went beyond the call of duty as the widow queen. Anne was a mother to Elizabeth first and foremost and that meant protecting her daughter. Anne knew personally that the lust for power made people willing to do anything for it. She knew above all else that nothing would prevent her daughter from becoming Queen on her own someday.

Anne's role however, had changed upon Henry's death. She had managed to produce an heir, yet a female one. There was no security for Elizabeth now that she had become Queen, especially at such young an age. She had been given her name for both Henry and Anne's own mothers. Anne couldn't help but feel Elizabeth was destined for more things. Her blood flowed with the strength it took to rule England. Anne would always be there for her daughter, especially in these important years. The role of Anne to choose her daughter's regent was almost impossible.

Disrupting Anne's thoughts one of her ladies in waiting announced her father had come to see her. Anne dismissed her ladies from the room leaving just her father to talk with. He was insistent that Elizabeth have a suitable regent. The fact he told Anne she would do well to bestow upon him the honor caused a fire to burn inside her with anger. She remained civil as a woman must and avoided the comment. Her father's insistence however didn't change the subject. Anne had to inform her father that she had chosen a regent and it was certainly not going to be him.

Thomas Boleyn seemed struck by the news, so much so he hardly spoke. Anne dismissed herself from the room. She needed a breath of fresh air due to the thought of making her first enemy. The cold breeze was a welcomed relief as it blew on Anne's face. The cold breeze seemed to give her strength that she had spoken her mind. She silently prayed that such actions were not too bold. Once she had Henry to protect her and her strong opinions, but no longer was that so. Anne was constantly reminded of Henry's absence from her life. The thoughts she once cherished now seemed to haunt her.

Anne sighed heavily as she was asked to name her daughter's regent. The choice would be final and held the fate of her daughter's whole life. Silently, Anne just wished to enjoy life with her daughter. After all, Elizabeth was the only child she and Henry had together. Nothing would be spared in protecting her and seeing she got the best life. Carefully, Anne's mind came to the conclusion it had longed for at last. She trusted only one person enough with the title of regent. Her brother George knew how court worked and was no stranger to its difficulties. Anne had seen her brother support her even when she was at a loss. Mostly, Anne knew that Henry had approved of her brother, and such approval would not be betrayed.

Anne had finally named her brother regent for her daughter, as he was after all her uncle. The fate of her daughter now rested on the shoulder of her brother. Though she never doubted her brother's loyalty, she couldn't help but second guess herself. The kingdom seemed to grow restless with the news of the king's death. If Elizabeth's coronation was not planned soon Anne feared for her daughter's security. The plans were soon put into full swing, which for Anne seemed hard. Elizabeth had been baptized upon her birth as was customary, yet now she was to be crowned Queen.

Anne was unsure of how the kingdom would act to her brother being regent. Her father unhappy as he was, still seemed pleased that George was named regent. The thought worried Anne though that she had made an irreversible mistake. Only time would allow her to find out such things and so plans commenced for her daughter's coronation. No expense was to be spared and her family saw she got the best for their only daughter. Unlike Henry's funeral, the coronation planning seemed to lighten everyone's mood around them. It was almost as if Elizabeth had risen from Henry's own ashes.


	3. Where Loyalty is

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm usually much better at doing so. I had finals and got wrapped up in a really good book. Anyway, Thank you to those of you who reviewed my story so far. It's really encouraging to get reviews, you're amazing for your help and it's greatly appreciated. Thank you for continuing to read my story, and I hope you continue to enjoy it. =) _

* * *

Charles Brandon knelt down beside a small makeshift altar with a simple white cloth and humble cross on it. His hands held a rosary with beads which for him seemed appropriate. The bright red beads were gripped in his hand so hard that his knuckles turned white. He prayed to simply be forgiven for the hatred in his heart. Brandon hated the so called Queen Anne; Brandon believed Catherine was still the true Queen of England within his heart. There was nothing Brandon wouldn't have done for Henry's favor. They had grown up together and had become very true friends to each other.

Brandon had stayed at Henry's side during the King's jousting accident. No one was sure if Henry would even live, and the thought made Brandon stay by his side. The simple gesture of holding the King's hand as he lay on the table with the church praying for his soul burned forever in memory. Brandon wasn't simply a right hand man to the king; he had been Henry's true friend. They had shared their fun times, and Henry stuck up for him. Brandon would never be able to shrug off the title of bastard, yet his friendship with Henry made him able to live with it. Henry had been so much more to Brandon than people could see on the surface, and now Henry was gone.

Getting up Brandon grabbed a jacket and rode out on his horse towards Catherine's home. Henry had left the kingdom in a religious turmoil, and Brandon couldn't help but feel its effects. His heart had betrayed Henry. Brandon at the very end couldn't betray his soul for even the king. As Brandon rode towards Catherine's home, he realized the pain that betrayal had caused him. It wasn't the thought he'd stuck his neck out for the chopping block, it was simply his heart was torn in two. He remembered vividly the day Henry had sent Catherine away from court. Many had gathered to bid her farewell including Brandon himself. Brandon couldn't accept Henry's wish to become head of the church, so he was torn between Henry's happiness and his loyalty to Queen Catherine.

Brandon now knew with Henry's death he could easily be charged with treason. His hatred for Anne had become common knowledge when he'd betrayed Henry. Thomas Boleyn had no doubt been one of the first to inform Anne on where his loyalty stood. It seemed to Brandon that there was never a dull moment in the Boleyn household. Unlike Anne however, Brandon had earned his status by being loyal to Henry from the start. The facts however, remained the same. He knew that at any moment Anne could ask for his head and that made Brandon treasure each moment he had left. Henry had spent his time wanting to produce an heir, yet what had he gained? There was something within Brandon that considered this thought treason. Had he just questioned the king's judgment?

The rest of the ride Brandon spent in quiet reflection. He tried to draw no attention to himself, yet whether he was successful or not he couldn't tell. Getting off his horse Brandon debated what he was doing at Catherine's home. For the first time he had to ask what made him go out of his way to see Catherine. Perhaps, it was divine intervention that had suddenly led him here. There was for the first time in his life a sense of fear that gripped hold of him. It was as if the ground had an invisible line drawn, and it separated those loyal to the true Queen of England and that of Queen Anne. Brandon chose to seal his fate and took his first step over that imaginary line. He knew from this moment there was no going back. He prayed that God be merciful with him and his judgments.

Catherine got up after finishing her prayers, when one of her ladies introduced Charles Brandon. The memory of his last visit to see her flashed vividly in her mind. Brandon had relayed the King's message asking her to denounce herself as Queen, and his rightful wife. She could never do such a thing it would betray her soul to say such things. All this entered her mind so swiftly that it seemed to confuse her. The sudden visit of Charles Brandon left only one thought in her mind. Had Henry sent her a message on his deathbed, a message only Brandon would dare inform her of? She received her guest in the hope he had some news on Henry's last moments, some news on Henry's last love for her. They sat down across from each other, and it was then Catherine noticed Brandon seemed rather different.

Brandon felt Catherine's eyes on him and knew he should speak, yet the words caught in his throat. The way her eyes studied him seemed to beg for something, perhaps it was hope. Her eyes shifted to just below his neck and Brandon knew he was betrayed. His true feelings were displayed by the rosary now around his neck. He had left so quickly that he hadn't stored them in the dresser. Catherine seemed to study the beads and then Brandon found the first thing he had in common with Catherine. Brandon realized for the first time how similar they were. Catherine hadn't given up her title as Queen because in God's eyes she was indeed still Queen. She had refused to betray her heart, as Brandon had refused to betray his. The fact they had both betrayed the same person made Brandon feel a sudden connection.

They spoke briefly, and Brandon had to inform the Queen he hadn't been there at Henry's deathbed. In fact Brandon hadn't even been near Henry since Catherine had left. He had feared for head ever since rumors spread of where his loyalty was. The Queen seemed shocked by this and Brandon realized she must not have known he supported her. Brandon was forced to see things from Catherine's viewpoint. Brandon had been the one to relay most of Henry's bitter messages to her. Even when Brandon had tried to soften the King's words they must have sounded bitter to Catherine. It no longer shocked Brandon that his presence seemed to be a surprise. In fact, Brandon could now see just how much of a surprise it must have seemed to Catherine.

Before leaving Brandon turned to the Queen and bent down on his knee. He no longer had control of his own body, yet he knew what he was doing. He pledged to Catherine his loyalty, and in doing so he refused to recognize Henry's daughter Elizabeth as the soon to be Queen. Brandon wasn't immune to hearing the crowds who called for reinstating Catherine as Queen. Some people had even started to talk about placing Mary on the throne instead of Elizabeth. Catherine informed Brandon such things were not for her to decide. Religion couldn't solve every problem, and it seemed it couldn't solve the hardest ones they faced now. Henry had started a religious chaos, and at the heart of it now seemed to be his own children; one catholic, the other protestant, and a very different mother to each. Brandon couldn't help but imagine the blood that waited to be spilled, as if it were a beast in the night hiding in the shadows that surrounded them.


	4. All of God's Blessings

**Author's Note: **

_I just wanted to take this moment to thank you for reading this story this far, and thank you to every who has helped me by reviewing the story so far. It's greatly appreciated and I'll continue to read every comment that's posted. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. _

* * *

Mary looked down at the cross she held that was now coated in a layer of tears. Her prayers had been interrupted by the sudden sign of emotion over the death of her father. Henry had taken her mother away from her, yet he was still her father. Despite what anyone said her mother was still Queen, and she was still Henry's daughter. She had been raised never to hate someone because forgiveness was a highly taught Christian value, yet she hated Anne. The hope of having her father show her the love he once had for her disappeared the day he loved Anne. She had bewitched him by her charms and promises of a son, yet she had a daughter to show for all her promises.

When Mary heard about her father's death she lost all hope of seeing his love again. The reality of that hope destroyed had made her devotion to God stronger. Mary could only hope that God's will prevail now that Anne was considered Queen. Ending her morning prayers Mary went to writing station and took out one of her mother's letters. She kissed it softly knowing it spoke of her mother's love towards the King even after he had banished her from his sight. Finding comfort in this gesture Mary began to write a letter to Anne. She found no reason as to why she should be separated from her mother further. Knowing Anne however, she'd no doubt deny her the privilege of seeing her own mother.

Mary had grown into a beautiful woman now, yet was banished from even finding a friend to confide in. Anne had seen to that the day Mary was removed from the succession. The fact Mary may never be Queen someday didn't bother her. The fact she may spend her days never having anyone to confide in however did. The cross around Mary's neck became wrapped in her fingers as she began to cry again. No one thought she would cry over the loss of a father she had hardly seen. Even though Mary had no memories of her father wishing to see her lately, she did have memories growing up and feeling his love. She was his first living child and Mary thought that perhaps he would have still had a place in his heart left to love her. Now with his death however, Mary realized her memories would be the only ones left for her to remember.

Brandon looked up at the door to the house debating on if he was prepared to do this. He shook his head before turning back ready to leave when the door opened. Fate it seemed wished him to be here, and so he announced himself to the woman that had seen him. She nodded and then hesitantly announced his visit to the Lady Mary. He was worried if Mary would even accept his visit, but she did. They sat down by a small fireplace and Brandon tried to engage in small talk. The gesture seemed to help Mary; her eyes seemed to glow from having someone to simply talk to. He noticed she had been crying shortly before his visit, and Brandon suddenly understood why she would need someone to talk to. Brandon thought how wrong it was that he had known Henry better than his own daughter knew him.

Mary studied Brandon both curious and perplexed as to why he'd visit her. Brandon's reputation had reached her ears before she had even seen him. Brandon had been her father's friend throughout childhood, and so there was no denying he could tell her more about him. Mary was slightly shocked to find Brandon's visit seemed to be more of a personal visit than any ordered one he could have had. Brandon seemed to relax around her the more they talked, perhaps it was simply they hadn't talked much to anyone since Henry's death. The fact remained however, that Brandon wasn't the type of man Mary should be talked about for being around. It pained her to delight in company she probably shouldn't be keeping at all.

Brandon pulled out a letter and set it on the table in front of Mary. He explained to her that Catherine had written it for her. Mary displayed a slight shock at hearing Brandon had visited her mother, but he could see she hid it well from him all considering. He smiled at her and tried to explain how he felt as to his own loyalty. Surprisingly, Mary understood it and seemed to generally care for his well being. She asked him how her mother was doing and it shocked him. It was odd how she used the word mother when talking about Catherine. He had never heard her referred to simply as mother before, and it seemed to reflect Catherine's caring personality. He watched Mary pick up the letter, but she didn't even open it in front of him. Her strong will to control her emotions for her a girl her age surprised him, yet reminded him of Henry. Brandon had often seen Henry lose his temper, but his other emotions hid beneath the surface.

Mary held the letter close to her treasuring what Brandon had done. Catherine was forbidden to write to her, and Brandon had allowed them a way to communicate. She also noticed that the letter didn't even contain wrinkles in it; he had brought it right to her. This simple gesture of kindness touched Mary's heart and much like her mother it showed through her own kindness and warmth. Brandon smiled seeing how Mary's eyes had more of the glow to them. He knew that fate had been right in making him deliver the letter now instead of later. Mary's own smile returned his own and the room seemed a bit brighter to both of them. Brandon made his way to leave, when Mary noticed his rosary still around his neck. Mary wished him all of God's blessings, and Brandon truly felt he may very well have started receiving them.


	5. A Little Compasion

**Author's Note:**

_This chapter has more setup information than I'd like it too. I apologize if this chapter isn't as good as the others that came before it. Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter though because it has more flow to it. Thank you for reading this story and leaving all the wonderful reviews. This is by far the hardest story I've written personally, and it's nice to know that it's enjoyed. As always thank you and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter. =) _

* * *

Anne looked in the mirror and noticed how her black dress matched the shade of her hair. Over the course of planning a coronation Anne had tried to put aside her grief over Henry's death. The painful reality of wearing the black dress however, struck a chord deep within her soul. It was clear to her that Henry was never going to share her bed, dance with her, or even hold her hand again. She ran a hand down to her neck and felt the necklace that rested there. Anne had never worn crosses much in her lifetime, yet now she wore one. With the current religious struggle going on, Anne couldn't help but feel closer to Henry while wearing it.

There was emptiness inside her spirit that she feared could never be brought back. Anne began to treasure each moment she could spend with her darling Elizabeth. Every time she looked into her eyes she saw a part of Henry staring back at her. His spirit never seemed to leave her mind, though he was now dead. Anne turned as her brother George was announced, and he stopped seeing her. He saw how pale the black color made her look, and the tears forming in her eyes. The sight of his strongest sister breaking down made him wish to undo all the wrongs done to her. George seemed to always bring his sister bad news, and he prayed his bad luck would soon end.

George began to inform Anne on the latest letter that had arrived for her. He couldn't believe the nerve of the Lady Mary to write to them now especially. Anne simply read the letter and tossed it on the desk asking for writing materials. George had one of her ladies fetch them and then asked what she intended on writing. For the first time he heard Anne sigh as she began to write. Surprising her brother, Anne chose to write granting Mary permission to see her mother again. George didn't understand this show of affection towards Mary, especially when the kingdom was unstable. However Anne was a mother, she understood how precious a daughter was. Catherine had already lost everything else, and Anne wished to grant her peace in this one wrong done to her.

Anne had the letter sealed and sent urgently to the Lady Mary, yet refused to write one to Catherine. Anne wasn't prepared to see let alone write to Catherine so shortly after Henry's death. The kingdom hopefully, could find a little peace in the fact Anne had done this for them. George cleared his throat yet didn't speak for a moment. He seemed torn between what he wished to say and what he could bring himself to say. Anne knew that Henry had formed a bond with George once, yet she didn't know if he was grieving as well. Perhaps, he was simply sad to see Anne in such a sad state. Deep down George admired how Anne could show a little compassion towards Catherine, even when her father would be very displeased.

George left Anne promising her that the coronation plans were being finished and carried out still. Elizabeth would be the youngest Queen of England ever anointed in England's history. Anne had wanted it to be lavish, and show the power Elizabeth would inherit when she was old enough to rule. As the plans had continues however, she decided on a more subdued celebration. Anne couldn't imagine people celebrating Elizabeth's coronation when Henry's death was still so prevalent throughout the kingdom. News of Henry's death was soon to reach France, Spain, Portugal, and Rome. With the news of Henry's death countries would no doubt start to decide whether to wage war, or become an alley. This troubled Anne because she simply could do nothing to prevent it from taking place.

Anne suddenly longed to see Elizabeth and left quickly to find her nurse. Ordinarily, she would have sent for Princess Elizabeth to be brought to her, but she needed to get out of her room. The more she thought about Henry her spirit became trapped with reminders of just how much had been taken from her when he died. Walking down the corridor she managed to hear one of the servants discussing Charles Brandon. His name upset her greatly and she stopped to be told the news going around court. Brandon had apparently visited Catherine on many occasions, and some even said his loyalty to her went beyond that of a friend. There were rumors widespread that Brandon was building up a rebellion against Anne and her daughter in Catherine's name.

The news struck Anne hard, yet it wasn't to be unexpected. Anne knew how vicious the talk at court could be. She was also no stranger to politics and how badly talk alone could destroy a person's reputation for years. Wishing to see Elizabeth more than anything else at the moment, Anne made a mental note to show Brandon favor. Anne knew Brandon had lost favor with Henry and been banished from court on her own account. Perhaps, by showing Brandon a little favor he would see Henry had loved her truly above any other. Henry's love had given her divine authority to put Elizabeth on the throne, and nothing could get in the way of that.

Anne walked in to see Elizabeth who was fast asleep in a crib attended by many servants. She couldn't help but smile seeing her daughter's angelic face. Henry had hoped Anne would give him the greatest gift by providing him with a son, but Anne knew that Henry had given her his last gift when he fathered his beautiful daughter. The servants started to move in order for enough room to lift Elizabeth from the crib, but Anne gestured to leave her be. A young child needed sleep and her dreams had to be peaceful ones. Elizabeth remained unaware of the tough roads they would face together. She was unaware that she was fatherless in the world, yet Anne knew all these heartbreaking troubles for one so young still existed. Anne feared that the road ahead for them would be tough, yet even harder as the date of Elizabeth's coronation became closer.


	6. Rain brings trouble

Anne had ridden in the harsh rain in order to get to Brandon's house. By the time she got off her horse, she was drenched from head to toe. Her long black hair had a few strands that pulled loose during the ride, and they now clung to her face. Anne studied the house which Brandon now owned since he had been exiled. For a man who had been friends with King Henry, you couldn't tell by looking at his house. In fact, one would almost assume him the poorest man at court. For awhile Anne stood there, she was unsure of what she would say. There was no denying that Anne had hated Brandon, and that part of her still did. Deep down though, she knew that his friendship would be important to her.

The rumors at court were steady, and each said that Brandon was a close friend to Catherine. Anne had concluded that perhaps it was best to befriend Brandon, before she thought of befriending Catherine. Anne knew that she would have to put aside her differences to secure her daughter's future, but it was still hard to do so. Rumors would spread quickly at court, not to mention her father's own disproval when he found out. Anne knew that once she met with Brandon the judgments would be quick to follow, but for her daughter she had to do what was best. Anne walked inside Brandon's house only to meet him as he was about to leave.

To say Brandon was startled would be an understatement; he seemed very confused as well. He studied Anne without saying anything. Everything in his mind shouted at him that he should have bowed to her, but his legs had forgotten how. He looked into her eyes which seemed to be just as startled as he was. Brandon noticed how the rain had soaked her clothes, and how much of a mess her hair was. It was unlike Anne to be a mess, especially out in public. All the signs told him this was not a plain visit, and for a moment Brandon was unsure if his time would soon end. However as each of them recovered from being startled, the air between them seemed steadier.

Brandon found himself properly bowing, a gesture he greatly despised. Anne had him rise a little quicker than usual. Brandon couldn't help but notice Anne practically shaking now from the cold, and he welcomed her to use his fireplace. The gesture was odd for both of them, as they had hated each other for so long. Brandon stood beside the fireplace with Anne; he wondered when the last time Henry had done the same. As Brandon looked up from the fireplace to ask Anne why she was there, he noticed her cross. The sight surprised him for he had never seen her wear once before. Anne's eyes followed his own and a smile formed across her face.

Anne gently ran her hands down her cross necklace and looked back at the fire. She found herself thanking Brandon for his kindness, which he seemed surprised to hear. Perhaps Anne was changing after all; Brandon certainly saw signs of it. Softly, Anne explained the situation with Catherine and Mary to Brandon. The more she talked the more he listened to her, which surprised Brandon. Anne had always been a great mystery for him, and it was part of why he disliked her. He knew she kept secrets from even Henry, and Henry had been blind to them. Brandon had searched out her secrets as best he could, yet Henry had denied that Anne would lie to him. Brandon would never forgive himself for letting Henry not see the truth.

Brandon couldn't believe how Anne had allowed Catherine and Mary to see each other again. Catherine hadn't informed him of such an event, but he knew Anne was never going to mention Catherine's name unless she had to. Deep down Brandon wanted to race out the door and go ask Catherine himself, yet with Anne here he could never do so. Though Brandon had pledged his loyalty to Catherine, Anne still had the power to end his life. Brandon after all knew that he had his uses, none of which required him to be dead. He knew that everything required him to be alive, yet with Anne trying to befriend him it was hard to watch what he said.

Anne studied Brandon's reactions to her words and knew that he registered what had been said. The shock on his face said more than anything else could. A part of her wondered how cruel she truly had been, yet never know it. Waiting for Brandon to say something about what she told him, her eyes wandered across the house. She noticed the small cross on the altar and then looked at Brandon. The more her eyes studied him the more she could tell he was indeed wearing a rosary. This shocked her for Brandon had never seemed like a religious man, but now she knew he was. Everything the rumors at court had stated was in the past and Brandon was truly up to something.

Brandon noticed Anne looking at him differently, and then he noticed what she was looking at. He smiled slightly from her as shocked as he had been to see her own cross. Religion truly divided everyone now, but it had also changed them for the better. Brandon was surprised when Anne asked him if he could make sure that Mary and Catherine had been reunited without any trouble. He knew rumors at court were circling still, yet that they had been about Catherine and himself surprised him. Apparently there were people who still lived in the past. Brandon however, swore that he would make sure Catherine and Mary were reunited within the next few days.

This seemed to appease Anne's worries and she suddenly seemed eager to leave. Brandon noticed the rain was still pouring outside. As much as he hated Anne he couldn't bring himself to be cruel to her, at least not completely. He fetched a cloak Henry had bought for him and offered it to Anne. She seemed hesitant to take it, and Brandon insisted. Anne promised she'd send it back to him fully cleaned and dried once she returned. She had been unprepared for Brandon's kindness, and she left quickly unsure of what his kindness meant. Brandon stood in the doorway to his house watching Anne ride off. Her visit had left him asking many questions, especially about why he'd been so eager to extend kindness to her even if she had seemed eager to help out Catherine and Mary.

Thomas Boleyn stood up and began to pace by the window. He had given his daughter the room she wished to make decisions on her own, however this had been a mistake. Thomas knew that George had proven he had a stronger will than he imagined. George was truly starting to make decisions for himself, and his own personal gain. Besides the fact Thomas was losing influence over his family, Anne had grown indifferent in her grief. She no longer wished to gain a status and secure their family or their family line. Instead, she was focused on making amends with her past. It seemed as if Henry's death had truly changed Anne from a young Queen into the strong mother showing through lately.

He knew this lack of strength could not continue any longer. They would lose the throne of England and with it all their wealth and security. Thomas Boleyn sat in his chair and began to think of a way to fix this mess, a mess that seemed impossible to fix. George Boleyn made his way to find Anne, only to be informed she wasn't there. George looked worried and the servant quickly informed him that Anne had gone to see Brandon. The servant had quickly left the room seeing George's expression. He couldn't comprehend what his sister was up to, but he knew Brandon was not the person she needed to see. In fact, he knew the hatred Anne had for Brandon was one even he could envy. When she returned wearing his cloak, he was speechless.


	7. Voice of Reason

Anne walked into her room only to see her brother George standing there. At first she looked for one of her servants to scold them for not telling her, but she was too tired to scold anyone. Her hair had been matted to her face by the rain, and her clothes were all but soaked. Brandon had been right to give his cloak to wear, if he hadn't she didn't know how bad she would look now. Still George stared at her and seemed to be speechless. "George what is it? You look as if the very kingdom were coming down around you." George looked at the floor and bowed slightly, he knew never to forget such a thing. Anne had always been one to vary in moods.

Anne saw him bow and shook her head telling him to rise. "Brother, we are family have you forgotten such a thing? Tell me, what troubles you so that it robs you of your ability to speak?" George looked at Anne motioning to her cloak or lack thereof. "Forgive me, but your cloak is here. Who's can you wear so shortly after your husband's own death?" Growing angry Anne sat down to hold her temper within; guilt could take on many forms to people. She was sensible enough to be careful with what few emotions she did show even her family. "You forget your place brother. I would soon die rather than even think of what you're suggesting. If you must know the cloak belongs to Charles Brandon, I'll have it cleaned and then returned."

George knew that he was to tread lightly, yet he had never truly learned how to do so. His words came out bluntly more so than he had hoped. "Anne, why were you even wearing it?" He studied her face and then knew he had gone too far. Hearing her voice rise in volume only helped to worsen how far gone he truly was. "Am I not still able to make decisions for myself? Am I not Queen Anne till my daughter has her coronation, which I left in your very hands? What say do you have in who I see, or for what purpose?" As quickly as Anne's outburst had started, it ended. She looked out the window watching the few drops of rain run down the glass.

Waiting for Anne to calm George lowered his voice praying it would show respect. "Anne, you are still my sister. I seek only that you maintain your pride, and to secure your daughter's place as ruler. Men like Brandon never change, and you speaking with him alone will no doubt be known by the whole court. What will father say when he hears of this? What business did you have that was so great it couldn't wait for council first?" Anne ran a hand down her cross only to have the memory of Brandon's surprise come to the surface of her thoughts. She shook her head, she should never think of him again let alone his smile. Was her brother truly right to wonder about her actions?

Anne turned to face her brother showing him only kindness in her face. "I am sorry brother, you only wish for the best. That is why you are to protect the interests of my daughter above anyone else. I did not seek council because the matter was already decided. I only wished for reassurance that Mary saw her mother, and no harm came to her for it." George looked past Anne out the very same window she had a moment ago. Anne was changing, and he hoped it wasn't due to the cross around her neck. Rumors had started that Brandon had turned into a religious man, and Anne doing so would only lead to further rumors and speculation within the court.

Religion was creeping into everything lately, and George knew it was a destructive force. "Anne, I only urge you to seek council first. Kindness in the wrong hands can lead to death when those unworthy are trusted." Anne nodded her agreement before speaking. "Very well brother, I will make sure to seek council first. Now if you will please let me get out of these horrid clothes I'll see to it myself this cloak is cleaned and sent." George smiled seeing his sister cheering up and promise to act wise from now on. "Very well, I beg your leave." Anne watched her brother leave before she had her servants see to it she had a change of clothes brought to her.

Brandon's cloak laid on her bed almost forgotten until Anne saw it again. Her fingers traced the surface as she thought back to Brandon. There were so many questions within herself that she couldn't sort them out entirely. Brandon had wished her only ruin from the moment he saw her at court, yet he had extended to her a form of kindness. He seemed to haunt her thoughts the more Anne tried to forget him, and that alone troubled her greatly. Henry had been Brandon's best friend, only to be turned away by Anne's own doing. She looked at the floor debating how to make it right, and then broke her promise to George. Anne had been Queen of England, why should she seek council now?

When Brandon heard the horseman arrive at his house he thought little of it; however when he saw the coat of arms displayed on his shirt he did worry. The horseman was a messenger of the royal family, and Brandon could only expect the worst. The man greeted him with kindness, yet handed him a letter and package before racing off his duty done. Once inside his house, Brandon began to open the package first. He was amazed to find a red cloak with a small cross embroidered onto it. Brandon had often seen the needlework himself, yet not on anything he owned. It was done often on Henry's clothing, and he knew then that Anne had embroidered it herself.

Brandon found a smile on his face, though he was unsure why. Perhaps deep within him he knew that it was due to Anne's kindness. He would never tell a soul that now he was starting to think of Anne as less than an enemy, but simply more of a person. There was a slight moment of pause before he opened the letter. He stared at the seal that marked it, a sign of Henry and Anne's love. From the moment they were married Anne's name had replaced Catherine's own. Brandon should have felt bitter about seeing it, yet his heart had somehow warmed to it. He opened the letter and dropped it when he was finished reading it. Anne had invited him back to court personally, though he had thought her an enemy.

Thomas Boleyn stormed into Anne's room pushing past the servant that announced him. "What were you thinking? My very own daughter associated with that bastard's name!" Anne suddenly knew that there were indeed rumors at court. Her father was red with rage, yet Anne remained calm. She had been taught that patience was an advantage when she had married Henry. "Father, they are simply rumors. They will go away soon and I assure you none are true." Her father seemed to only be in more of a rage from her words. "Simply rumors? Have you lost your mind child? They will ruin you! A bastard to bed the king's widow? I'd hunt down the very ones that dare spoke of it first."

Anne stood there in shock, of all the rumors she had never expected that one to circulate so quickly. "Father you do me a great wrong to think I would bed Brandon! How dare you even speak of it?!" Anne watched her father seem to calm knowing the worst of his anger was yet to pass. "How dare I? Your very brother confirms that you were with him! He said that you had his very cloak around your shoulders! If even the servants saw you the rumor would be as good as true!" Anne breathed slightly knowing she had Brandon's cloak returned, and that she should have never worn it now. "Father what would you have had me do? Ride in the rain? The air is chilled and the rain would surely be my death if that were true!"

Anne's father sat down only to stare at her. "You were in his very house! There is no reason to be in a room with a man alone let alone his house! How could you consider it proper?" Anne spoke softly as a mother would to calm their own child. "Father, what's done is done and I cannot undo it. You know these rumors are false as does George, nothing else should matter. The court loves gossip and soon the rumors will amount to nothing." Thomas Boleyn rose out of the chair and nodded. "Henry taught you well, he taught you had to control your anger and suppress it." Anne smiled a bittersweet smile at the thought of Henry. She still missed him and his name sounded foreign on anyone else's tongue but her own. It just was still too hard to feel that hole in her heart.

Anne lay on her bed and cried after her father had left. She couldn't deal with the thought of what people were thinking about her. Henry's death seemed like it was yesterday to her, and people thought she had already moved on. Deep down she wondered if her God could even forgive her now. She had invited Brandon back to court out of an act of forgiveness, an act of penance. Still the thoughts bothered her, had she truly done all this for forgiveness? Anne still couldn't speak Catherine's name, yet she had tried to make things a little better for her. Was she simply trying to rob her of Brandon's very presence by asking him to court?

Anne knew she had just opened up doors that lead to many different outcomes and problems. Perhaps she had just cost Elizabeth her throne. Worried from the thought Anne knew she had to see her daughter. She had her servants fetch her coat and then left to go see her. Though she was just a few halls away, the distance felt like miles. She picked Elizabeth up and held her softly. "My darling Elizabeth, no harm shall ever befall you my love." Her words thinned out in the air, but they still sounded sweet to her. Anne knew she would give her very life to spare her child. Any decision she made would never be to ruin her daughter, consciously or not.

Brandon had ridden to the place and sought Anne, only to have her servants direct him down a series of hallways. He refused to believe Anne could want him at court and he needed to talk to over with her. A Queen was never to be refused, yet one could always hint at a better outcome to sooth her temper first. He opened the door only to find her holding the Princess Elizabeth. She was asleep in her mother's arms and for a moment Brandon couldn't believe that a small child could cause so much trouble within a kingdom. He bowed at once only to Anne look at him startled, and then he thought she smiled at him for a moment, and for a moment he smiled back.


	8. Almost First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

_All historical errors are my fault, please feel free to correct any. I just want to say thank you to everyone that's added my story, reviewed it, or helped me by simply reading it. Thank you so much for everything, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. =) _

* * *

Anne studied Brandon while he bowed to her. He was smiling up at her, and Anne felt her thoughts racing again. She held Elizabeth who had not heard anything, and Anne's voice was quiet in order not to wake her. "Rise Charles, what brings you here unannounced?" Brandon raised himself to his feet, his eyes unable to look at Anne. For some reason, seeing her as a mother made his heart soften towards her. "I got the request to come to court; I simply wished to make sure it was true." Anne smiled hearing him keep his voice down. She knew Brandon had no children, yet the gesture seemed to show that he cared for Elizabeth.

Anne suddenly wished she had done more to assure Brandon about the letter. It had cost him a day of business, and Anne knew how valuable a whole day was. "The letter was sent with my own messenger was it not? I'd love to welcome you back at court Charles." Brandon couldn't help but smile, he had always wanted to be back at court for so long. "Thank you Your Majesty, I wish Henry was around to see us." Anne laughed while setting Elizabeth down in her crib. "See us?" Brandon looked down, and for a moment Anne thought he blushed. "Well, we just rarely got along in front of him." Anne sat down, and offered Brandon a seat, which he took happily.

"You're the first one to say his name around me. I miss Henry so much, I know you didn't think I could, but I did." Brandon looked down at the floor. "Perhaps I had been wrong, and just didn't want to see it. Henry was my best friend Your Majesty." Anne looked down at her lap before looking up at Charles. "You may call me Anne; Henry let you call him simply Henry." Brandon looked at Anne in shock, he couldn't remember the last time he hadn't used a title at court. "Thank you Your…Anne." Anne smiled then heard Elizabeth start to cry, she wanted her mother. Gently she dismissed the servant and picked up Elizabeth herself. She loved her daughter more than anything now.

Brandon watched her rocking her baby girl, and noticed she didn't stop crying. He took a chance and looked up at Anne. "May I?" Anne's eyes filled with terror at first, yet she handed Elizabeth to Brandon. He held her firmly, enough to keep her safe. Elizabeth stopped crying almost immediately, and Anne looked up at Brandon surprised. "She's never done that before." Brandon smiled looking at the Princess in his arms. "She has Henry's looks, and no doubt she misses him." Anne looked up only to see Brandon eyes staring into her own. "She's going to have a hard time without her father." Brandon smiled setting Elizabeth down in the crib again.

"I think she's going to be a strong Queen, when she's old enough. With your beauty, and Henry's stubbornness, she'll no doubt make you both proud." Anne stared into Brandon's eyes again; she was unable to deny her thoughts. "I believe you said I was beautiful." Brandon smiled looking down at the floor; he hadn't noticed it meant so much. "Yes, I believe I must have. A Queen is no doubt the most beautiful girl in the kingdom." Anne found herself blushing for the first time in awhile. "According to the people at court, there are two Queens in this kingdom, and you are loyal to another." Brandon felt as if a knife had stabbed his very heart.

He remembered how injured Catherine had looked, how determined Mary had been. There was no denying his faith made him loyal to them both, yet Anne had warmed to them. Perhaps the kingdom wasn't going to be divided much longer; perhaps he could let his new feeling come to the surface. He treaded lightly, and his hand gently ran down Anne's cheek. Her skin felt soft, yet it sent a fire through his entire body. Anne's breath turned shallow, as if he had harmed her somehow. His fingers trailed down her neck, and Brandon went to kiss her. A servant walked into the room, which cut Brandon short. His fingers stopped moving down Anne's neck, and her voice was almost forced. "What is it?"

"Your Majesty, your brother is here to see you." Anne practically groaned from the announcement. She could never refuse an audience with her brother, yet with Brandon there it made things hard. If he saw them together the worst would be assumed, yet Anne couldn't help expect she deserved it. Brandon had gone to kiss her, and she hadn't stopped him. "Send him in, and have everyone leaves us." The girl nodded before walking out. Her brother George walked in and stopped within the doorway of the room. It hadn't taken him long to see Brandon, but the shock still showed. "Your Grace, I wasn't expecting to see you." Brandon smiled, part of him would always be thankful Henry had made him Duke.

Anne broke their conversation seeing the hate that her brother had in his eyes. "George what brings you here?" George looked down slightly surprised. "I came to see the Princess Elizabeth, she is family after all." Anne smiled slightly, her brother was uncomfortable around Brandon, and it showed the more he didn't speak. Brandon watched George carefully; he didn't trust anyone related to Thomas Boleyn, except now for Anne. "Anne, thank you again for the cloak. I'll come to court as soon as I get my business matters arranged. Now I must beg your leave." Anne smiled at him, she didn't want him to leave. For the first time since she'd known Brandon, she had taken a liking to him.

George heard Brandon refer to his sister simply as Anne. It struck him with pure anger, only fueling the hate he had in the first place. "Your Grace forgets his place, she is the Queen." Brandon looked at George Boleyn and smiled to himself. "I have not forgotten my place; she does me a great honor. I might remind you it is not your place to correct me." George had never hated anyone more than he hated Brandon at that moment. "You're only made Duke because of your father's kindness toward Henry's own. If it were not for that a bastard like you would have no place in court." Brandon's smile tightened, yet didn't disappear from his face. He knew George hadn't simply angered him alone.

Anne heard what her brother had said, and it made her lose her own temper. "George, you forget Henry was King of England. He made Charles a Duke of his own judgment, and loving friendship! Do you dare to insinuate that my King's judgment was unjust?" George looked at his sister awe struck, he never had imagined she'd defend Charles Brandon, let alone over her own blood. "I should have you striped of any title you have left. Did not Henry give you a great honor when you were made his brother? Were you two not friends? Now you wish to do him wrong by insulting his judgment and friend?" George stood there shocked. "Your Majesty please forgive me, I did not mean to insult His Majesty, or His Grace."

Anne nodded towards her brother while motioning to Brandon. "Apologize to His Grace, or I will not hesitate to strip your title from you. I am not the one you should apologize to." George looked at Brandon and forced an apology. "Please forgive me Your Grace, I forgot my place." Brandon nodded slightly, and then left the room. He knew Anne wanted to speak with her brother, yet she seemed distracted with him in the room. For a moment he just leaned against the wall outside the door to the room. He had almost kissed the Queen of England, and he had felt her skin. What was he doing, this was his best friend's wife. Deep down what scared Brandon most, was this wasn't another conquest or game, it was love.

Anne stared at her brother who only stared back at her. "What was that all about?" Anne looked down at the floor then back up at him. "You know what it was, and you deserved a little humbling George." George shook his head. "Anne, do you know what you're doing? That was Charles Brandon, and whether His Grace or not, he is still a bastard. What were you doing alone with him again, and with the Princess? He also mentioned coming to court, why?' Anne's head was beginning to hurt from all the questions, she was getting annoyed. Everyone was still trying to run her life, despite the fact she had run a kingdom beside Henry. It made her angry, she wanted her independence.

"I have asked Brandon to come back to court, and if you call His Grace a bastard again so help me George. I am a strong woman George, and what I choose to do is my own choice. Whether Queen or not, everything is my choice, and you answer to me. Do you understand that George?" He looked down at the floor. "Yes Anne, of course. May I ask though, why was he alone with you, and why are you giving him gifts?" Anne's mouth turned dry, and her thoughts flashed with the thought of him kissing her, the feel of his fingers on her neck, and she knew she wanted more. "I am Queen, he did me a favor, followed an order I gave him, I simply returned his kindness."

George sat down, and Anne followed the gesture. "Sister, I know you better than father does. Please don't think I can't tell that you love him." Anne looked down at her hands, and then she studied her brother's eyes. "George, I do not know if I love him or not, but I must confess my thoughts desire him." George smiled slightly, a reaction opposite of what Anne had expected. "You are in love again, and it makes you happy again. Father will not be pleased by this, but you are my family. My duty to you first is as a brother, and I will tell father nothing of what happened with His Grace today. I just caution you, do not trust blindly. Love can make us all blind to the reality of our lives."

Anne hugged her brother, a gesture that was odd as they had gotten older. "Thank you brother, I will always be careful with my judgment. It's not the same as before, my judgment now affects more than myself, but also my daughter." George smiled slightly nodding. "You're a wise mother Anne, more so than our own was. I just find it unease to think I could be related to the a bas…to His Grace." Anne looked down and then laughed. "George, do you think I am so blind as to not see that? I do not know if it's love, or if it is simply my thoughts taking an odd turn. I have given Brandon nothing I can't take back; he does not have my heart." George smiled, yet he knew she had given him her heart by siding with him, not to mention risking her name for him.


	9. A Necklace and Visitors

**Author's note:**

_I just wanted to apologize for the late update. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and the new character. I'd really enjoy feedback on this chapter especially, and as always thank you for continuing to read this story._

* * *

Jane Seymour had been at court for a very long time. She had been a Lady in Waiting to both Catherine and Anne. No one had ever truly noticed her presence at court before, and she was rather pleased that way. Jane had her own political opinions, but knew when to keep them to herself. Though she had often seen King Henry in the past, he had never done more than noticed her. At first her family encouraged his stares, yet they told her to simply be herself and not push for his attention. When he had died, any chance to advance her station stopped. The fact Anne had never noticed Henry's lack of attention to her helped Jane keep her current station without any conflict.

Jane's position at court with the other Ladies in Waiting allowed them to discuss matters at court. The rumors of Brandon starting a rebellion against Queen Anne had stopped, and been exchanged for more serious ones. Talk around the court was that Brandon had his eyes set on the Queen, and that Anne returned his advances. No one at court knew if the rumor was true, but Anne had been a bit happier lately. She hummed as she walked, and was smiling again wherever she went. Jane learned to love serving Anne; she was learning that Anne had changed too after Henry's death.

There were always widespread rumors at court. Jane chose only to hear one however, while the others debated many of them. The latest rumor was that Charles Brandon had been allowed back to court. Jane found that hard to believe, but she could imagine if he made Queen Anne happy the rumor might be true. There were often times of silence when Anne wasn't present. She was spending more time with her daughter, and it allowed her servants a time off for a few hours. Today was a rainy day, it had been raining straight for two days now, and Anne had run out of errands for them.

Jane was spending the day doing some errands for her own benefit. She was a bit rushed, and someone finally ran into her. It was never uncommon to run into people, and Jane never thought much of it. She continued walking to do some shopping, and spotted Charles Brandon inside the market. The sight was an odd one; no one of his status went shopping inside the market. Jane ignored his presence, and simply went on shopping. His Grace however seemed to recognize Jane, and made his way over to her. Jane curtseyed and Brandon simply stared at her before speaking. "Would you be so kind as to help me?"

Jane looked down wondering what she could help him with. "If I could be of some service to His Grace I would be glad to help." Brandon stared at Jane finding her oddly attractive, but he had other hopes. He had put his younger days behind him now, and he didn't want to risk Anne's love. "I was hoping to get something for Her Majesty, yet it's proving harder than I thought. Could you help me? It would be greatly appreciated." Jane nodded as they walked to a jeweler, apparently His Grace wished to get Anne some kind of jewelry. The jeweler saw them walk in, and instantly paid attention to his new customer.

"Good morning Your Grace, what can I interest you in for this lovely lady?" Brandon smiled, he noticed Jane blush from the jeweler's mistake. "I was hoping to purchase a necklace made for a queen." The jeweler laughed softly looking at Jane. "He thinks so highly of you, and rightfully so." Jane blushed even deeper and smiled at the jeweler. She looked at Brandon for a moment before speaking. "Green would be a good color, pearls, and gold are all good choices for her." Brandon smiled nodding. "Only the best stones will do for her. What shape should it be do you think?" Jane looked at him startled, had he just asked her what she thought?

It was rare for a woman to ever be asked what she thought, and even rarer for His Grace to ask anyone's opinion. Jane was stunned for a moment before speaking. "Well, Her Majesty enjoys music, poetry, and roses." Brandon studied Jane again smiling at her warmly appreciating her help. "That will do exceptionally well Jane thank you." Jane smiled wishing she didn't blush so much. "Thank you Your Grace." Brandon looked at the jeweler and smiled getting an idea of what he wanted for Anne now. He thought she would enjoy a piece of jewelry especially made for her, and Brandon now knew what he wanted made.

"I'd like a music note with small pearls and emeralds set into it." The jeweler made a small sketch, and once Brandon agreed with the stone settings the jeweler started his work. Brandon escorted Jane back to the market center before leaving. "Thank you for all your help again. I'd like it to be a surprise for her." Jane smiled before nodding then curtseyed trying to be a proper lady. "You're very kind Your Grace; I assure you that I shall tell Her Majesty nothing of today." Brandon laughed slightly studying Jane. "You do not seem like one to lie to anyone my lady, and especially not to Her Majesty."

Jane blushed though softer than usual from the compliment. "Your Grace has been very kind to me today. Thank you for such kindness." Brandon smiled and nodded before parting ways with Jane. She still had shopping to do, and Brandon had matters to attend to before going back to court. He desperately wanted to see Anne, but he had to help move his things how he wanted them. Brandon was excited to be moving back to court, and he couldn't help but feel as if Anne was excited too. He had almost kissed her, and he knew that he wanted to do so. There would be rumors at court, but for once he didn't mind. As long as the rumors were true, they couldn't hurt him at all.

Catherine heard a knock at her door, and her servant went to get it. She could only afford one servant now, and the estate was becoming even worse as time went on. There were muffled voices as the visitor entered the house, and Catherine began to wonder about it. Her servants had never kept secrets, even when the times were hard. They were still loyal to her, and Catherine couldn't help but think they might leave her now. Catherine stared at the small fire trying to think of a way to pay for more servants. "Mother?" Catherine heard Mary's voice questioning her as if she were just a hallucination after so much time apart from each other.

Mary watched as her mother got up out of her chair. She hugged her mother for the first time since she was little. Mary couldn't believe how quickly her nervousness left her. At first there was a slight nervousness in the air, and Mary wished that it would simply vanish. Years had passed, which left the two of them with few memories. However they still had memories and Mary was certainly her mother's daughter. She had been raised to never forget that her mother was once Queen of England, and in Mary's eyes her mother still was Queen Catherine. She had loved the King of England, and his blood ran through her veins.

Catherine took a long look at her daughter for the first time in years. "Oh Mary you look so beautiful. I've missed you so much." Mary began to have tears in her eyes, and this time she wasn't ashamed to cry. "Mother I've missed you so much too. I've never forgotten what you told me. I'm just happy we can be together again." Catherine smiled gently wiping away her daughter's tears, it was a gesture she was grateful to do. "Oh Mary, you've been so strong over these last few years." Mary smiled softly wishing she could tell her mother everything at once. They had so many things to tell each other.

"Mary you are a strong child, and I'm glad you've been treated so well. I know you've never once forgotten your heritage." Mary smiled slightly at the mention of her heritage. It had often been the one thing to keep her strong. Many people knew Henry was her father, though he had disowned her. However, they could never once question her mother's heritage. She was of Spanish blood, and the Spanish empire thrived. It was perhaps even richer than England, and Mary knew it wished for a chance to prove its strength. Perhaps if Mary was ever Queen of England, people would see the strength of both countries combined.

"Mother you look so tired, and you seem cold. Can I do anything?" Catherine looked at the fire and at her house again. "Your father was as generous as he could be. It gets told here sometimes, but it's warm by the fire." Mary sat by the fire with her mother for the first time in years. "Mother, how do you feel about Anne?" Catherine looked at Mary trying to find the right words. "Anne is a corruption, with God's grace all will be made well again." A servant answered the door again, and Catherine and Mary both recognized the voice. It was hard to tell who was more eager. "Brandon, what brings you here today?"


	10. Hidden Betrayal or Love

**Author's Note:**

_I'm really excited about this chapter, and I just want to thank everyone for the reviews, comments, and help I've received. It means so much to me that my readers enjoy what I write. Sorry it took awhile to update this chapter. I actually watched all three seasons of the show to get the feel right for this chapter! Hopefully you like it, and once again thank you so much! _

* * *

Anne watched as Jane Seymour entered the room to announce her brother. She sighed softly not wanting to see her brother, having him announced had interrupted her thoughts. There was nothing she could do now however, and not accepting her brother would have been insulting. Sometimes Anne couldn't help but wonder who ran the kingdom anymore. She knew that George could be trusted to protect Elizabeth and her interests as well, but she still missed the way Henry had run the kingdom. Anne gently ran her hand across the bible Henry had given her the day she became the Queen of England. So much religious turmoil had happened, and Anne had seen Henry's regret at the last moment.

Thinking of Henry often made Anne sad, and so she became stronger. Henry had been a very stubborn and strong man, and he passed that on to Anne. She looked up finally as her brother entered the room, and she got up to greet him. Anne looked into his eyes for a moment; she knew when something was wrong. Her heart began to worry, yet her mouth couldn't ask what was wrong. She had been dreading a day where something went wrong, and it seemed that now it was here for her. George finally looked at his sister and sighed, something about this was bothering him as well. "Sister, how well do you truly know Charles Brandon?" Anne looked at George unsure of what could possibly be wrong now.

"George, I assure you that I know him well enough. We've had this conversation before have we not? If you continue to protest the match between His Grace and I there will be consequences." George grabbed hold of Anne's shoulders, hoping that she'd see how worried he was. "Anne, this is not a matter between us as family, but one of politics! Put your heart aside for moment! Charles Brandon is friends with Catherine and Mary, and we must consider that he may not have the best intentions. The rumors are that he wishes to establish Catherine as Queen of England again, and his closeness to you is only a way to achieve that!" George looked at Anne again; he released her shoulders feeling her go completely still.

She slowly walked over to the window seeing the small drops of leftover rain on it. Her heart inside was trying to decide if George and the rumors could be true. "George, he cares for me. Have you not seen that between us when you are present?" George sighed softly; he hated the thought of hurting his sister so much. "Anne, this isn't a matter of if he loves you or not. He's been to see Catherine and Mary, is that not worthy of consideration?" Anne turned looking at her brother before nodding slowly. "Catherine is no fool; her blood contains that of Isabella and Ferdinand in Spain. Her faith makes her a danger to the acceptance of my daughter as the legitimate heir to the throne. She could no doubt use Brandon to further her goals."

George carefully looked at his sister as she went back to staring out the window. On the surface she was calm, but he knew better. Anne could often be like Henry was, calm on the surface with burning rage inside. He couldn't help but wonder what Anne would do to solve this. "Anne, what do you suggest to solve this? The orders will be carried out as the upmost importance, as they come to protect your daughter." Anne sighed softly, there was never any time to think of solution, just time enough to act and make a choice. "I will question Charles Brandon myself on his loyalty, as for the safety of my daughter I am not sure. I want her under constant guard; no one is to see her except myself and her nurses when the guards are present."

George looked at his sister; he saw not his sister anymore, but the Queen of England. "Your orders will be carried out immediately. I'll have them summon Charles Brandon to you at once, and no one is to interrupt on pain of death." Anne turned to look at her brother and nodded. "Yes, very well. We shall take care of this immediately, I swear George if I am betray I shall have Catherine sent to the tower." George heard Anne laugh slightly, and he wondered if she was joking. Such an act could have the people riot at the palace gate, and Anne knew that full well. Not wanting to truly know, he dismissed himself and sent to carry out his orders, while Anne waited for Charles Brandon to be found.

Brandon walked into the jeweler's to pay for Anne's jewelry. He had inspected them and saw that it was indeed fit for the Queen of England. There was a hope inside him, and he tucked the jewelry away. Inside the store, he heard commotion in the streets. This was a fairly common occurrence, but the guards who entered the store were not. They were that of Her Majesty, and Brandon wondered what was going on. "Charles Brandon you are summoned to the Queen's presence immediately upon pain of death if you refuse." Brandon looked at the guards concerned and very confused. "Very well, I show no refusal here. I live to serve Her Majesty the Queen." The guards began to escort Brandon to the palace, and they seemed to guard as a prisoner.

As Brandon was announced before the Queen, he was worried. No one else was present, yet the guards stood by the door outside. This was not a typical meeting with a Queen; it meant he had made her angry. He bowed, not rising until she allowed him too and even then he did not look her in the eye. Brandon had known through his friendship with Henry how to act to appease someone when they were angry. Anne looked at him; she was trying to fight the loving pull towards him that she had. For the sake of her daughter, she had to come across as strong. Inside however, she was far from strong around Brandon. What had started as a slight liking had indeed now turned into loving affection.

Anne cleared her throat, hoping that Brandon knew why he was here. "Do you know why you are here?" Brandon spoke softly, hoping his voice showed absolute loyalty. "Your Majesty, I'm afraid that I have displeased you in some way that I do not know." Anne looked at him shouting loud enough that the guards outside could hear. "You've been associating with Catherine and her daughter! Did you not think I would find out about it?" Brandon looked up at Anne softly, knowing things were going to be alright now. "Your Majesty, yes I did see Catherine and her daughter. I saw them because my faith weighed heavy on me, and I found it only just that Catherine knew of the king's death for she had no other way of knowing. The second time I went it was because I needed to inform her I was leaving, and could therefore not see her again. Mary was there, because Her Majesty allows for them to be together again."

Anne looked at Brandon finding the answer fair, and indeed logical. "Your Grace will then swear to never see Catherine or her daughter again upon banishment from court. Do you understand?" Brandon nodded slowly while speaking. "Yes Your Majesty, I understand fully. I could never betray you Anne." There was a slight silence in the room as Brandon spoke her name. It was a transition from formality to loving affection. "Brandon, I thought for sure you would betray me. It broke my heart to think you of all people would do so." Brandon stared at Anne taking in her features. Her hair was pulled back; she wore a soft dark blue dress, and pearl earrings. She was flushed from yelling earlier, and breathing a bit heavier.

Without warning he wrapped a hand around her neck pinning her against the wall. Inside he knew he could be sentenced to death for that act, but he didn't care anymore. "Anne, how could you think that? Do you think I do not burn for you the way I think you burn for me?" Brandon could see Anne's breathing slow down, and she didn't even seem worried by his sudden closeness. That was the only answer he needed before he kissed her. He hadn't asked for permission, but Anne told him it was given in so many ways. Her lips pressed back against his, and Brandon knew she had forgiven him.

Brandon pressed his tongue softly against her lips, and Anne parted them allowing him entrance to her mouth. Anne could feel him smile, as his tongue ravished her mouth. Brandon heard a soft moan escape from Anne, and he pinned her hands above her head. He knew her body was on fire; her skin had grown so warm again. He began tasting the salt on her skin, softly kissing down her neck. Each kiss lingered longer than before, until he reached the base on her neck. Their bodies had become closer to each other, and Brandon could feel Anne against him clearly. For one moment in his life, Brandon pulled away from the thing he wanted most of all. He heard Anne breathing heavy, and he smiled.

Brandon reached into his bag pulling out the necklace that was covered in cloth. He whispered in Anne's ear knowing she heard every word. He was close to her again physically, and Anne didn't let him go. Her hands were wrapped around his waist, and he smiled while whispering to her. "I have something for you my love. I hope you accept it as a sign of my love for you, and undying loyalty. Brandon showed Anne the necklace he had bought for her. It was a gold music note on a string of pearls, the note having its own pearls and emeralds on it. Anne took it and smiled trying to put it on. "Brandon, I love it! This is so perfect…" Brandon smiled gently taking the ends of the necklace. He fastened it around her neck for her, before kissing softly down her neck again.


	11. Love and War

"How could she do this to us?" George Boleyn looked at his father; he had heard this question ever since Anne had become Queen. There were times that George felt sorry they had pushed Anne into becoming Queen of England, yet the benefits had been worth it. "Father, she has the right to love whom she chooses." Thomas looked at his son hardly able to believe what he had just heard. "Did I raise a fool instead of a son? She is royalty now! Anne cannot simply marry who she chooses, and I forbid it!" George looked down slightly; he was tired of being the fool in his father's eyes. He finally snapped, and he knew that it was the right time. "Your daughter is the Queen of England! She has absolute power over the kingdom! You feel as if she cannot choose the right husband? That makes you the fool here, not me!"

Thomas looked at his son shocked and angered he'd have the guts to argue with him. George couldn't be stopped however, and he kept shouting so loud others would hear him. "If the worst case be true and she married His grace what is the harm in that? The people respect him; he was Henry's best friend since childhood. If Anne has taking a liking to him its best you agree with her now. This is politics; she is queen still and it's best to not offend her!" George finally stopped yelling, and looked at his father. He was angered, but there was nothing he could do now. George knew that his father had lost Anne's favor a long time ago. His father had made the mistake he had seen many people do at court. He had forgotten the place of people he used to advance his own political goals.

George wondered if Anne would hate their father so much that she'd place him on the chopping block. Deep down, George knew the answer and it scared him more than anything. Anne was becoming stronger, and more independent of others. With Brandon around at court now, it seemed she preferred long walks to attending court business. The garden was in full bloom now, and Anne would surely go out for a walk in it today. Walks kept Anne in a happier mood, as she had taken many when Henry was not with her. She had learned how to handle being cut off from displaying her emotions, yet when she was alone there was little doubt to George that she must still cry. Anne had been more involved in Elizabeth's coronation, and at times she talked about Henry.

Anne smiled while walking along the garden paths with Brandon. Once he had formally arrived at court, he stayed mostly with Anne. There was already talk at court, and neither of them listened to it. "Tell me what he was like?" Anne looked at Brandon surprised slightly not sure what he meant. "What who was like?" Brandon smiled slightly. "Henry, I saw a different part of him than you did over the years." Anne stopped at a bench; it was beside her favorite fountain. "Henry was very passionate, stubborn, kind, and loving until a few years before his death." Brandon saw the pain in Anne's eyes, and for a moment he wondered if it was the same Anne he knew. His thoughts processed what she said though, keeping in mind to be careful about what he asked.

"You said that he was loving and kind up until a few years, what changed his affection?" Anne ran her fingers through the water in the fountain. "I wasn't a good wife towards the end. Brandon, I am naturally jealous. I did not want Henry taking a mistress; it broke my heart to have him love someone else. Still, he was the King of England and got what he wanted." Brandon looked at Anne gently grabbing her hand as she trailed off. "I have not been loyal in the past, but I assure you Anne that you will never worry about that. If I may be bold, I don't think you were a bad wife to Henry." Anne looked at Brandon surprised to hear him speak to her like this. "You may be plain with me always Brandon. What makes you say that I was not a bad wife?"

Brandon smiled slightly. "Because, he chose you over me." Anne blushed slightly, she had never meant for that to be brought up. "Brandon, I was a different person then. Henry was as well, he changed so much through the divorce." Brandon looked into the water and laughed slightly. "Henry was always changing. He could never be tamed by anyone, because he knew he was the King of England. He liked reminding people of that." Anne ran her hand up Brandon's own before gently lacing their fingers together. "I think Henry would approve of us together. You were truly the man he trusted above all others, and I sometimes resented you for that. He trusted you above his own wife sometimes." Brandon lifted their hands, and gently kissed each of Anne's fingers.

Anne was unable to keep from blushing again. She had never been so shy in the past, but Brandon made her shy. It was as if Anne had never been in love before, until she was with Brandon. She loved hearing his voice as they talked now, and she appreciated how Brandon treated her as herself not the queen. "He trusted me because we were not in love. Henry never knew how to compromise, and so I imagine he didn't want to grow up. At the time, I didn't want to grow up either." Anne laughed slightly knowing that Brandon was right. For someone who had such a bad reputation, he was very smart when he needed to be. Brandon saw Anne lost in thought, and he had another moment where he didn't want to grow up.

He gently ran his fingers through the fountain water; it was still cold from last night's rain. Brandon ran the cold water on his fingers down the back of Anne's neck. She jumped from it startled, and Brandon began to laugh. Anne hit him playfully, before she took off running along the path. Brandon was faster than she was, and he soon caught up to her. He grabbed her wrapping his arms around her waist, while still laughing. "Got you didn't I?" Anne couldn't help but laugh with him, she hadn't had this much fun in a long time. "Yes, you've captured me Your Grace." Brandon kissed down Anne's neck, while his hands ran down her body. Brandon heard Anne gasp softly, as his hands got below her waist.

Anne heard someone clearing their throat and groaned slightly. The only person that would dare do so at a time like this was someone sent by her brother. Brandon heard the noise too, and reluctantly released her. "What is it?" Anne's voice was edgy, she was angry enough already at the interruption. "Your Majesty, your presence has been summoned at once." Anne looked at the messenger and lost her temper. "Who would dare summon me? No one has the authority to do so!" The messenger looked down afraid. "Your Majesty, you brother has summoned you. There's been a revolt, and there's a fear for your kingdoms safety." Brandon looked at Anne worried, who would dare revolt against the queen? Anne looked at the messenger as if she hadn't heard the news at all.

Anne walked into the room where her brother was. There's was too much going on at once, but Anne tried to ignore it and concentrate. "George what on Earth is going on? Who is revolting?" George looked at Anne and sighed. "It appears to be a group of Catholic followers. They wish to restore the kingdom, and put Mary on the throne." Anne looked at Brandon, who up until that point everyone was ignoring. "What do you know about this?" Brandon shook his head. "Your Majesty I assure you that I know nothing." Anne sighed, and then remembered her daughter. "Increase the guard around my daughter. If the need arises, we'll see to it she is secured in the tower." Brandon looked at Anne fearing for her own safety.

He spoke up asking the question no one else had the guts to ask. "Your Majesty, what of your safety?" Anne looked at George instead of Brandon; her answer was easier to say that way. "I shall fight these rebels myself. We must show a sign of absolute strength!" Brandon looked at Anne surprised. "But Your Majesty, you don't know how to fight, let alone deal with traitors like this. Let me go, I assure you that I can handle this." Anne looked at Brandon and sighed. "It is not that simple! These are traitors, people that wish to destroy my daughter, my kingdom, and myself! They must be dealt with strongly!" Brandon sighed softly. "At least let me go with you, let me teach you the arts of war." Anne nodded; she knew she wasn't going to win this argument with him in her heart. "Alright, that arrangement seems suitable. We should start immediately."

Brandon grabbed Anne's hand gently as they walked out of the room. "Don't you want to see your daughter first before leaving? Anne looked at Brandon and sighed softly. He knew her so well already that it surprised her. "Yes, I'd like to go see my daughter before leaving." Brandon smiled slightly, before responding to her. "May I go with you?" Anne nodded. "Of course you can come with me. Why wouldn't you be able to? You've seen my daughter before, and she loved you." Brandon smiled as they walked down the hallway to go seen the Princess Elizabeth. She was closely guarded now, and a few people worried about Brandon getting to see her. Anne gave him permission, and that stopped any protests the people might have had.

Anne picked up Elizabeth, and for a moment her worries disappeared. Every time she came to see her daughter, she was reminded of Henry. She saw him living on through her own daughter, and that made her want to cry. A few tears ran down her cheek, and Brandon noticed she was crying. "Shh, it's alright Anne. Your daughter will be safe, and you'll see her again." Anne couldn't wipe her tears away, and she found Brandon wiping them away for her. He was suddenly gentle with her, and pulled her close to him. For Anne it was a sweet moment, the two people she loved closest to her were now her comfort. Anne's daughter may not have been able to know what this moment meant, but Anne did. For her, this could be the last time she saw her daughter.


	12. Being Used

Brandon knelt at the familiar altar, the last time he had been here Henry was getting married. There was an odd feeling now that so much had changed. Brandon could imagine himself in Henry's place, and that was a bit unsettling for him. Anne was going to go to war now against her own people, as Henry had threatened to do so long before. Brandon thought of the Princess Elizabeth, and of her future security as Anne's successor. Brandon couldn't imagine not being involved in Elizabeth's life now, and he would fight to protect her. There was the realization for him that he'd have to kill people to protect Anne and Elizabeth, but that wasn't the hard part for him. He was a Catholic as well, and to fight people who shared his own faith would crush him.

What was he to pray for in this moment? To protect the kingdom and do God's will were no longer the same thing. In many peoples' eyes Anne was never the true Queen of England, and yet to Brandon she was now. He knew both women, and he respected and cared for both of them. Brandon got up to leave the quiet church, and in so doing he left the structure he had held dearly onto in his past. Making his way through the halls of the palace was a difficult task. Many people at court viewed Brandon as beneath them, and yet he was favored by the Queen. He would often walk down corridors, only to find a hushed conversation suddenly stop with his presence. None of the rumors bothered him, and yet he often wondered what people said about him now that the King of England was dead.

When George Boleyn walked up to Brandon, he was surprised to see that there was no bad feeling between them. "Your Grace, I've just been looking for you. Could we perhaps talk somewhere more private?" Brandon looked at George a little cautious to be alone with him. No one could be trusted, and yet he was the Queen's brother. It would be rude of him to decline, and so he found himself in an empty room away from the eager ears at court. "What is it that troubles you?" George looked up at Brandon surprised to see he had seen between the lines. Brandon was a man who knew how to take care of himself, and George should have known he could read emotions well. "It's my sister, as her brother I fear for her safety. This is madness Your Grace, to send her off to fight a war. She hasn't even used a sword in her life, let alone killed anyone."

Brandon saw George differently suddenly, he saw him as purely human. There was a slight different in title between them, and yet they both cared for the same woman. The feelings were different, and yet so similar that Brandon began to listen more intently to what George had to say. "She will be killed instantly if they find her. I certainly don't have to mention what will happen if she is left on her own. There is no way to guarantee her safety by sending her off to fight this group of rebels." Brandon sighed while standing up out of his chair, which caused George to stop talking. "This isn't a simple matter of protecting the Queen any longer. It's about securing a kingdom from within its very boundaries, and Anne is very strong willed. She will not simply watch her kingdom crumble, it would disgrace all that Henry accomplished."

George stood up standing beside His Grace, the closeness surprised him. He had expected Brandon to shy away, and yet he seemed more comfortable suddenly. He no longer seemed to treat him as an enemy, perhaps they could be family after all. "Your Grace, I know my sister very well. Perhaps if you were to persuade her, she would stay here. She seems to listen to you lately more than anyone else, and I just can't lose my sister in such a way." Brandon looked down at the cross around his neck and sighed, he was frustrated again. Part of him wanted to protect Anne, and yet part of him couldn't stand to go against her. His mind race with too many memories of when he had first seen Anne, and suddenly he remembered when she had cast him away from Henry's side.

Brandon looked at George trying to let his words sound very clear, but they only came out threatening. "How can I use the Queen's affection in such a way? It isn't my place to use her love for me to get what I want, even if that means protecting her. To use her would go against every single promise I've made to Her Majesty, and I will never break my promise to her." George banged his fist roughly on the table in front of Brandon letting his emotions come to the surface. "How can Your Grace simply stand there and talk to me about broken promises. The rumors at court are no doubt true about your past. You're a bastard, and you grew up acting like one! Now suddenly you wish to earn my sister's affection by being a man of your word? You're already using her, trying to win her over and if she can't see that I'll make her see it."

Brandon stood there trying not to reach for the sword at his side. Such an insult would usually never go unpunished, but he was trying to be a changed man. "George understand me very clearly, unlike you I'm simply not standing by letting Her Majesty sentence herself to death! My past cost me dearly, and many men including the King of England behaved how I did. Would you then call him a bastard because of his behavior? I love Anne, and I am not going to let her sentence herself to death by fighting these rebels. I came from the church, to pray for protection on my journey. I'm not going to stand by and let this go away when it goes away. I'm going to fight, and I am going to protect Her Majesty." George stood there and looked at Brandon gritting his teeth slightly.

George couldn't simply bite his tongue any longer. "You're not fit to protect Her Majesty, let alone know her intimately! This is your entire fault Brandon, you planned the rebellion, and I know it! You can tell me that you have no loyalty to Catherine, but I know your love for her ran deeper than a humble servant." Brandon reached for his sword, but heard banging on the door. He was furious, but he knew that the door would be broken down soon if he didn't open it. Reluctantly he opened the door, only to see Her Majesty's guards on the other side. "Make way for Her Majesty Queen Anne." Brandon got out of the doorway and bowed immediately. He knew that at court when others were watching he was still simple His Grace, and unworthy of looking the Queen in the eyes.

Anne saw Brandon and George trying to put a wall between her emotions and her heart. "Leave us, everyone out except for my brother and His Grace." The people and guards quickly cleared out of the room, as if they were afraid of the execution block. Brandon knew better than to speak, this was Anne at her worst. She was angry, and he guessed the reason why without having to think much. "What do you think you're doing? Having an argument wasn't enough? You had to have it in the middle of court where everyone could hear it!" George tried to speak, but was cut off quickly. "Anne we were only-" Anne turned to look at her brother, and her expression was blank. "Silence! How could you two really do this? Do you think I am so bored that I need to handle a dispute in my own court, while planning to deal with the disputes within my own kingdom?"

Brandon didn't look up from the ground wondering how he always seemed to end up here. Somehow he always ended up getting scolded for arguments he hadn't caused. He had even tried to be nice, and gave George the chance of saying how he felt. There was a sense of disgrace as Anne yelled at him, as he felt no responsibility for this argument. Anne continued to yell, before finally giving them a chance to explain themselves. "What do you have to say for yourself? What could you possibly have been fighting over so loudly that you didn't even hear my own guards?" Brandon looked up at Anne and began to speak judging that it was safe to do so. "Your Majesty please forgive us it was a simple disagreement in opinions." Anne looked at Brandon and sighed; it was hard to stay mad at him for long when she heard his voice.

She looked back at her brother and shook her head dropping all sense of formality. "You two have to stop fighting like this. People at court have started to wonder why you haven't been banished! Tell me, what is so stressing that you must argue every time you see each other?" George looked at his sister and shook his head. "I don't trust him, and he isn't right for you when this rebellion is going on. He's a Catholic Anne, and he is friends with Catherine. How can we trust him?" Anne looked at George tired of arguing over Brandon's place at court. "George don't you see I love him? That is how I can trust him; it is because he loves me! Catholic or not he is still protecting and willing to defend this kingdom!" George looked at his sister trying not to displease her as the Queen, and yet trying to protect her as family.

"Anne, it's just complicated and it's all wrong for you. He's a bastard; he has a bad reputation around court." Brandon looked at George and began to speak trying not to let the insults effect what he said. "Henry was my friend, and we got along better than most brothers seem to. I know I am a Catholic, but my heart belongs to this kingdom. My reputation at court will change as time goes on. I am a changed man, and Anne sees that in already. Simply give me the chance to prove it, and I won't leave any doubts." George started to leave the room too upset to speak. His Grace could charm his sister all he wanted, but he would never be able to charm him with his lies. Anne went to stop him, but she simply let him walk out of the room feeling a bit hopeless.

Brandon wrapped his arms around Anne slowly treasuring her for a moment. He couldn't let George's words out of his mind, and he had to do something about it. "Anne do you truly love me?" Anne looked into Brandon's deep eyes and smiled. "Of course, I will always love you. What's wrong?" Brandon looked down hating how his mind and heart fought against each other. "Anne, I can't let you fight this battle now. You're a mother, and I know your pride is important to you. Let me go and defend your kingdom please." Anne shook her head unable to believe what he was saying to her. "Why should I send you, how will it prove anything?" Brandon bit his lip swallowing his pride. "How will it look? A Catholic fighting the rebellion for Her Majesty, and a bastard at that?" Anne looked at him, sadly knowing that he was right. "Yes, you have my permission to run the army."


	13. Captured Hearts

**Author's Note: **

Just a warning about this chapter, it's a little more adult. There are many underlying things within this chapter, and I hope they all get through. If there's any confusion let me know in a comment or email, and I'll happy answer them. Other than that, please enjoy this new chapter! Thank you for your continued support! =D

* * *

George looked at the letter on his desk, the seal was long broken. He had begun to pace halfway through reading it, and he stopped dead in his tracks when finished. There was a possibility he would lose his head for this, and he knew it. Brandon had gone off to the war, without Anne at his request. It seems that fate had won out, as Brandon had been captured by a small band of rebels. The letter was sent asking for demands to be met, and yet George had no guarantee of Brandon's safety, Anne might kill him instead of Brandon for this. He had to inform her of the demands, and of Brandon being captured. It would be no easy task to do so, and he tried to put it off as long as possible. The more he waited however, the more he knew Brandon was at risk of being killed.

When Anne walked into the room and saw George's face, she knew instantly that something was wrong. Anne slowly read the letter, and tried not to show a weakness in her emotions. She had sent Brandon off alone to run the army, and now he had been captured. If she had only gone with him he might be safe. Her eyes met George's own, and for a moment nothing was said. George finally sighed sitting down; he desperately needed to find a solution for this to guarantee his safety. "We could form another group of soldiers. The path has been cleared to where the rebels are located. If we could fight them off, His Grace could be brought back immediately." Anne looked at George and nodded. She no longer cared about the war; it would cost her deeply already. Someone would have to pay for this revolt, and that meant sending someone to the chopping block.

Thomas Boleyn walked into the room to find Anne sitting depressed in a chair. The news had traveled quickly at court that Brandon had been captured. Thomas hoped that would mean the worst for Charles Brandon. His political goals were much too high, and sadly there was a chance he may succeed in marrying Anne. "Daughter, any news of His Grace?" George looked up at his father, Anne had remained silent. "Father, he's been captured not killed. Until we hear otherwise we're sure of his safety." Anne looked at her father finally finding the strength to speak. "Besides, what does it matter to you of his safety? Everyone at court knows you despise him. It would shame you, if His Grace married your daughter." George stood there shocked Anne would speak her mind directly to her father.

She was a woman, and by any other rights would never be allowed to speak her mind. George knew that his father was strict about this, and now he would have to listen to his own daughter. After all, Thomas only had the title of Earl, while his daughter had the title of Her Majesty. He tried to calm her thoughts, and Anne tried to listen. "It would shame our whole family! Even the King God rest his soul, would reject to the match!" Anne looked up from the floor, sick of this argument. "I am the Queen of England, not by anyone's will but my own! Brandon was Henry's best friend, and he has the title of Duke! Imagine it father, disgraced because your daughter married a Duke? No, you are disgraced because you cannot stand that Brandon could reach a higher title than yourself."

Thomas Boleyn looked at his son George, only to realize that he was alone in his thinking. "George talk some sense into her! Do you wish for your sister to marry a bastard! He isn't fit to rule this kingdom!" George looked at his sister and stood there simply gritting his teeth. He had come too far to lose his title, and his head for that matter. "No Father, it is you who need some sense. Your daughter is no longer simply your daughter, but she is now the Queen of England. You would be wise to remember that she will be given what she wants." Thomas dismissed himself before leaving the room; he wasn't going to stand for this. With any luck, Brandon would be killed and never again cause him further problems. In fact, he was going to make sure that's exactly what happened.

Brandon woke up to find that his hands had been bound, and his weapons taken away. The realization that he was a prisoner now sunk into him, and soon he was filled with dread. He hadn't simply been killed, and that fact was promising. However one matter troubled him, he was under constant guard while none of his other men were that he could see. His was by no means the King of England, and yet could the rebels think he was? It was impossible for him to believe so and soon Brandon was trying to think of a way out of this mess. The rope around his wrists was old, and it was quite possible he could work his way out of them. Before he got the chance however, a man interrupted his thoughts. "Don't get any ideas; we don't want to hurt you Your Grace."

Brandon noticed that the rebel soldier had called him by his title, a promising aspect. It showed respect, and if Brandon played his hand right that could possibly be used to his advantage. "Why am I being kept here? Are the rest of my men to be set free? I swear by order of Her Majesty the Queen, if you harm us you will find yourselves on the chopping block." The man simply smiled at him getting down to his eye level. "Your Grace, your men will certainly be set free. We have no qualms with them; they are after all simply following orders." Brandon realized that his words were true; he was good at reading people and this was what it was good for. "Thank you, what is your name?" The man seemed surprised Brandon would ask for a name, but Brandon fought with his head as well as his heart.

"My name is William; I'm one of the soldiers here." Brandon smiled slightly and then laughed. "Well William, it seems that we shall get to know each other well if you are guarding me." Brandon noticed that William wasn't surprised by this idea, and that struck him as odd. Most soldiers were taught to keep a distance between themselves and the enemy. William sat down facing Brandon, and stared at him before speaking. "You are a Catholic; everyone in this kingdom knows it. Why then do you fight to protect the kingdom?" Brandon smiled while looking at William; he had asked the tough question first. "I knew the King very well. He cared for Catherine deeply, but I know how he felt about having an heir. The lack of any was to him a sign from God."

William looked at Brandon a little more intrigued; he could tell this wasn't an answer any of the other soldiers could tell him. "Go on." Brandon nodded before speaking again. "I didn't like Anne for a long time; I know she lied to Henry. Still he chose her over me, and I was banished from court. I met Catherine as well after she herself had been banished from court and her daughter Mary. They have no desire to rule England; they only wish to be a family." William shook his head unable to believe what Brandon was saying. "So this whole revolt is for nothing? The Queen doesn't even wish to rule England?" Brandon laughed at William's surprise to that fact. "Neither Catherine nor Mary would ever wish to rule England; they just wish to be recognized by their title. They are a very proud family, and rightfully so."

There was a slight hesitation before William began to speak again. "If that's true all our heads will roll off the chopping block." Brandon slowly nodded to William's realization. "Yes, now on the other hand I may be able to help you. I can have an audience with Catherine and Mary; you could plead your case to her. You could also be taken to Her Majesty Queen Anne, and plead your case. She may well grant you a pardon, as I can speak to your good treatment of me." William shook his head; he was unable to believe any forgiveness would be granted to him. "I couldn't save myself without the safety of my men. I am loyal to them, as well as to country." Brandon nodded; he understood the politics of which William was speaking. He knew one solution that might work, and in fact he hoped it would save his skin as well.

"William, if you were to speak for the rebel you could save your men as well. Promise Her Majesty that the revolt will stop. No blood has been shed yet, and Her Majesty is very kind. She will pardon you and all your men if you simply promise to end this." William looked down at the floor then stood up looking at His Grace. "Promise me on your word, that what you have said is true, and I shall go with you to see Her Majesty." Brandon nodded looking up into William's eyes to show his honesty. "I promise you on my word and my own love for Her Majesty that no harm will come to you or your men." William cut Brandon's hands free, and then offered him his own. Brandon looked up at William, but took his hand to help get up off the ground. "Thank you."

William smiled at Brandon a little more, and Brandon noticed that they were closer than usual. He could smell William's scent, and it surprised him how close William allowed him to be. He heard William's voice, but was surprised by what he said. "George was right about you. You are kinder underneath than what you let show on the surface." Brandon grabbed William's shoulder to stop him from leaving the small tent. "What did you just say?" William looked down, as if Brandon were scolding him like a kid. "Forgive me Your Grace I did not mean to insult you." Brandon shook his head and loosened his grip on William's soldier to let him know it was okay. "No, you said that George said I was nicer than I let on. Do you know George Boleyn?" William looked away from Brandon's eyes, and that was the answer he needed to know the truth."

William looked back into Brandon's eyes, and that told Brandon there was more to the story. "Yes I know him well. He speaks of you quite often." Brandon stood there surprised; his hand fell from William's shoulder surprised. "What does he say about me?" William shook his head, knowing that he messed up badly. "Your Grace, I could never tell you what he has said. I assure you he spoke nothing but good words however." Brandon looked at William surprised to see that he wasn't lying, and George did speak of him in a positive way. "If it be all good things, why can you not tell me?" William sighed; he knew he wouldn't be let out without telling him. "Your Grace, please forgive me. George said that his sister was lucky to love a man like you."

Brandon heard what William said and tried to process it into a way that made sense, and still he kept ending up at the same conclusion. He looked at William before speaking unsure of even to say it. His need for information got the better of him, and he was able to speak. "William, do you mean to tell me that George Boleyn feels for me in a way he should not?" William looked down, deep inside he hated this conversation. "Yes, he feels for you." Brandon shook his head, and then it all made sense to him. The arguments, the protests of him marrying Anne, and the secrecy were all signs of George's affection. He had missed them all, simply by not thinking about it. What he knew now could place George's head on the chopping block. Brandon looked at William and smiled slightly. "We'll talk on the way."


	14. My Lord

**Author's Note:**

I just wanted to start off by saying thank you for the continued comments, reviews, and support. I truly enjoy writing this story, and each new chapter makes me that much more thankful. I could use some help however, I'm starting to need help on how Princess Elizabeth's coronation would have worked at such a young age. Also, I'd appreciate it if anyone could help me with court titles, and proper ways of conduct at court. If you'd like to help please email me. I'd be very grateful for this, otherwise please enjoy the new chapter! =)

* * *

William looked around him feeling out of place. Brandon had brought him to court, just as he had promised. They had talked on the way back, mainly about George Boleyn. At court Brandon had allowed him to bathe, and William was surprised to see fresh clothes for himself laid out. He finally recognized why, and he felt terribly ashamed for it. Brandon didn't want him appearing before the Queen of England in simple rags. It was a terrible realization for him to notice how different their lives were. The rich didn't need to beg for food, had fancy clothing, and enjoyed the pleasures of life. William had spent his life working since he could remember. There were times he had managed to supply himself with a few nice things, but the joys of court made his happiness look poor.

Brandon walked into William's guestroom, and for a moment just stared at him. In the fancy clothes and after having bathed he looked much like another member of court. It was rare for Brandon to respect anyone from the start, yet he respected William. It was rare for war to be fought between gentlemen, and yet that was how William had treated him. He had been kind, and each man had given his word to the safety of the other. William had protected him on his journey through the rebel's land, and he had told them to go home. Brandon had likewise protected William at court, and had even given him fresh clothes and a chance to bathe. They sat down at a table and food was brought to them, and for a moment Brandon simply watched William stare at his plate.

Brandon smiled and poured William a glass of wine on his own. "Go ahead, eat what you like. I have plenty to offer you, at least drink. Your manners will do you no good between us gentlemen." William smiled slightly, and managed to take a drink. He was more thirsty than hungry, he rarely got enough to eat but he had never tasted such good wine. William began to slowly eat, but soon lost his shyness to his own hunger. Brandon ate at his own pace, but tossed aside his own manners for William's comfort. It worked well and soon they were talking easily again. "What shall I do?" Brandon looked up at William, and then sighed softly. "Her Majesty is kind, and yet very strong willed. Simply respect her, treat her as the Queen and you will be fine."

William took another drink of the wine, and he found himself smiling. "Your Grace, may I be bold?" Brandon wondered what he could possibly be bold with him about, but allowed it. "You may, I see you as a friend." William took another drink of wine; somehow he had taking a liking to it already. "How does His Grace feel about George Boleyn's affection?" Brandon nearly split his wine hearing William's question. It shocked him, as it was definitely a bold question and one that could end up with Brandon's head on a chopping block. "William, are you asking if I like the idea of George's affection?" William looked down at his plate; he knew had stepped over his bounds. "Your Grace I'm sorry, I simply forgot my place for a moment." Brandon poured them another glass of wine, he needed time to think of how to answer William's question politely.

"William, the question simply surprised me. Most people are never so bold, even with permission to do so. I am quite happy with Queen's affection, and would never search for anything with another person. I certainly wouldn't go searching for a man's affection at that." William seemed a bit disappointed by Brandon's statement, and for a moment Brandon saw that. He said nothing to him about it; they were now friends after all. "Come William, you're to have an audience with Her Majesty." William got up from the table, and drank his glass of wine quickly. The gesture made Brandon smile slightly; even men of God had problems holding their wine it seemed. Brandon found himself leading William through the hallways of court. Everyone suddenly stopped their conversations upon their entrance; apparently news had traveled of their arrival.

William walked beside Brandon upon entering in front of the Queen's throne. To Brandon's surprise, William bowed as easily as Brandon did. He may not have known the proper dinner manners, but his behavior in front of Anne was correct in every way. Anne looked down at the two men in front of her surprised for a moment. They could have passed for family easily, and it truly startled her for awhile. Her silence no doubt worried William, but that was simply how court worked. She looked at Brandon glad for his safety, and yet trying to hide it at court. "Rise, is this the man you were telling me about?" Brandon hesitantly rose, before looking indirectly at Anne. "Yes Your Majesty." William slowly rose to feet as well, feeling it odd to be referred to indirectly while still present.

Court was a place of strict rules to him, and he didn't like worrying about following them. He did remember to never look the Queen in the eyes; however he tried to seem involved. "Do you beg for my forgiveness?" William nodded his head slowly; he wanted to convey absolute submission and service to Her Majesty. "Yes Your Majesty, I beg that you forgive me though I am unworthy of such forgiveness." Anne was pleased that William knew he wasn't worthy of any forgiveness, it showed respect. If the people would respect her and her daughter, the revolt would be crushed easily. "And do you swear that the revolt has been ended? That the people now follow their true and rightful Queen?" William tried not to look up, and managed to stop himself from doing so. "Yes Your Majesty, His Grace saw firsthand to the submission of your loyal subjects."

Anne looked at Brandon who nodded in accordance with what had been said. He knew better than to speak in the Queen's presence when not spoken to. In many ways, Brandon felt as if there were two Anne's. First there was the Queen, and then there was his love simply Anne. "Then I pardon you, along with anyone involved with the revolt. If your word is true, and the revolt has ended I see no further reason to continue fighting my own people." William bowed again before Anne, and began to plead his thanks in earnest. "Thank you Your Majesty, you are most kind." Anne smiled a little noticing Brandon's own surprising happiness. This man had captured him, and yet they seemed to have formed a friendship. This struck her as odd, but men at court had always been full of surprises by their very nature.

They were dismissed, and soon Brandon found himself alone again. He had matter to attend to, but allowed William to stay. There was trust between them, and he knew that William wouldn't steal from him. Brandon walked down the hallways of court, and people seemed to accept his presence at court now. Conversations didn't stop as he entered a room, and eyes stopped looking at him from all angles. It was a welcome relief, but this time he wasn't going to see Anne. He knew she probably wanted to see him right away, but he had business to take care of. This was a new place for Brandon, and he intentionally left his sword in room. If he was going to confront George, the last thing he wanted was to allow his anger to get the better of him.

George heard his servant enter the room, but paid him little attention. He was busy putting the final touches on Princess Elizabeth's coronation details. They'd be shown to the Queen for a final approval, but George hoped this would be the last modification. Finally the servant was forced to clear his throat, and George looked up from his desk. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" The servant looked down afraid, but spoke. "Forgive me My Lord, but His Grace Charles Brandon is here to see you." George looked up at his servant surprised. "Send him in then, don't simply keep him waiting." He watched as Brandon was lead into the room, and noticed Brandon seemed oddly at ease. Usually around George, Brandon looked as if he were ready for a fight.

"Your Grace, what brings you here so suddenly upon your return to court?" Brandon sat down when George offered for him to sit, and then looked at the fire. "George, I know how you feel about me." At first George seemed to ignore his comment, and then he pressed the issue. "Everyone knows that I despise you Your Grace. Surely you didn't come all the way here just to tell me that?" Brandon smiled a bit; he had expected such a reply. "Don't play me for a fool George. William told me how you speak kindly of me in his presence. The thing I find most interesting however, is how you seem to think your sister is a lucky woman." George tensed for a moment; he would no longer make eye contact with Brandon. There a new tension in the room and for a moment there was also a deep silence.

George chose his words carefully and yet tried to judge Brandon's own feelings. "She is the Queen of England; you'd be a fool not to think her a lucky woman." Brandon sat back in the chair slightly, studying George's every move. "I have it under very good authority that you find her lucky, because she loves me." George laughed; it was louder than it needed to be making Brandon wonder if it was forced. "We're known at court for arguing. How could anyone even accuse me of such a thing?" Brandon knew William was right, and he simply trusted that George would eventually confess his feelings. "Then why do you call me Your Grace? If you despise me as much as you say, why treat me with all the respect of my station?" George froze for a moment realizing that Brandon had him cornered, there was no good reply.

He tried to think of one, but his only reply came out as a hesitation. "You deserve the respect of your title. It was not I who gave you such a title in the first place. Now enough of this, have some wine?" Brandon knew it was only respectful that George offered him wine; he was a guest after all. Reluctantly Brandon got up to receive a glass, the questions set aside for moment. Brandon found himself drinking the glass dry, he had been thirstier than he imagined. George only sipped from him glass, and a moment Brandon considered poison. He wouldn't be stupid enough to do such a thing, Anne would have killed him. George refilled Brandon's glass, and then looked at him. "Say that Your Grace was right, what you gain from knowing that?"

Brandon laughed as George handed him another glass of wine. "Your head could be placed on the chopping block any time I wished." George stood there; he slowly swallowed another bit of wine. He moved closer to Brandon, until there was hardly any space between them. "And could Your Grace do such a thing?" This was getting to personal for Brandon, the lack of space between them had now close. His back was pressed against a wall, and yet he tried not to worry about it. If George were going to kill him, he'd have someone else take care of it. Anne would find out, and surely kill everyone involved with such a plot. George would know such a fact, and even though he was family Anne wouldn't hesitate to kill him. Still the question George asked bothered him, and it needed to be answered.

"You doubt I'd send you to the executioner? My Lord you're a fool for thinking so." George heard Brandon him call him by his title, and he stood there shocked. Before he was aware of it, George found himself kissing Brandon. All sense of his personal safety had been suddenly halted with Brandon's sudden respect. Brandon felt George kiss him, and tried to shove him off. George was stronger than he imagined, and held his hands down. George's tongue forced its way inside Brandon's mouth, only to feel Brandon's body pressed closed to his own. The kiss was deeper than George ever imagined it being, and the realization of what he had done pulled him away. For a moment Brandon just stood there, as if shocked from what had just happened. "Are you mad? You've just put your own head on the chopping block!"


	15. Begging and Rejecting

George looked at Brandon who still stood against the wall. He hadn't made any indication of leaving just yet, but had threatened to send him to the executioner. "Have you gone mad?" Brandon looked at George who simply stood there. "You haven't left yet Your Grace, do you truly wish for me to die?" He couldn't believe this; George saw nothing wrong in what he had done. "You've committed a sin against God!" George laughed at Brandon, who was he to talk about God. "You've slept with more woman than anyone can count in their lifetime! How can you dare act as if my sin is somehow worse than your own?" Brandon grabbed George by his shoulders practically throwing him against the far wall. "You forget your place to talk to me in such a way!"

George simply stared at Brandon hoping none of his servants heard the loud thud. The last thing he needed was someone to gossip about these events. His eyes met Brandon's own, and he noticed how filled with rage Brandon was. He considered the thought of Brandon killing him right there, but it passed quickly. His sister was the Queen of England, and that frightened any man from killing him. "I dare speak my mind Your Grace." Brandon let go of his shoulders, fighting the urge to simply punch George harder than anyone he'd ever fought before. "How could you kiss me? How could you do such a thing? I'm your sister's lover not your own!" George noticed the way Brandon's mind seemed to be considering every reason for him not having done this.

He over stepped his bounds one more time, the thought of an intimate moment too appealing. "Does Your Grace reject my advances or does he simply reject what he feels?" Brandon turned to look at George stunned by what he had said. He couldn't honestly believe that Brandon was denying he felt an attachment to George. "I am not, nor will I ever be your lover." George became more daring; Brandon had answered how he'd expected. He even noticed how the tension that had been there earlier was now decreasing. "Your Grace, a denial of an action does not deny thought." Brandon tugged the cross from his neck, and threw it at George. The heavy necklace landed at George's feet with a loud thud. "I am a Catholic! A religious man whose soul belongs to God! What you are suggesting would damn my very soul!" George simply picked up the cross looking up at Brandon.

"This cross is too feminine for any man to wear, this doesn't belong to you." Brandon was surprised by how George had even noticed that. "It was a gift to me, and I treasure it always." The answer was an indirect one, and George wouldn't accept that. He had been bold about matters much worse tonight; this certainly wouldn't get him killed. "Who gave it to you that you treasure it so highly?" His voice had come out harsh, almost jealous. Brandon looked away, and then reached for the necklace which George only pulled away. "Mary gave it to me as a sign of thanks and appreciation for my kindness." The statement was a daring one, and yet Brandon hardly cared now. George's refusal to give him the necklace however did annoy him, and the anger inside him was building again. "What would you do to have this back?"

Brandon pushed George against the wall roughly, forgetting how George felt for him. What had seemed like an act of rage to George was quite appealing. Brandon's body was against his own, for a moment George thought he'd kiss him. Instead of a kiss, George only received harsh words from him. "I will do nothing of which you're thinking. I would rather lose the necklace than lose all it stands for. Now you will give it to me, or I will take it." This game was oddly arousing for George, he was a strong man and yet Brandon seemed just as strong. George had never fought a man for control, his stubborn will and family status had helped see to that. Brandon however was higher in status, and just as stubborn as George was. George couldn't help but wonder if Brandon liked fighting him like this.

"I'm not giving it to you Your Grace; simply take it from me then." Brandon growled a little in frustration under his breath, and George heard it. The growl startled him slightly, but he kept his grip tight on the necklace. "George I've had enough of this! Give me the necklace!" George knew he should have listened, but instead found himself pinning Brandon against the small table. The wine that had once been on the table spilled staining the floor, yet George didn't care. He had Brandon pinned down again, and he didn't want to let go. "Your Grace, I've about had it with your demands. I simply cannot give you an object you long for, when you deny me mine." Brandon looked at George stunned. Had he just called him an object longed for? This couldn't be right, how had he even gotten pinned again?

"George release me or I swear to God you will regret this." George relaxed his grip, only enough so that it was bearable. He knew wine had seeped into Brandon's shirt, and wanted to go farther than a kiss. George enjoyed the taste of wine on salty skin, and yet he couldn't release Brandon. "Tell me then Your Grace why you called My Lord. Tell me why you can't tell me to stop?" Brandon moved to punch George, but his arms were held firmly down. He found his body naturally reacting to it; Brandon was usually a rough lover to any woman. George was forcing him to show his roughness on him, and yet it was all wrong. He couldn't love George, and he certainly couldn't be aroused by being so close to him. "George I'm telling you now stop this!" George looked at Brandon and smiled a little, he wasn't a fool.

Brandon had told George to stop hoping it would finally get him to release him. He knew he felt nothing for George, but it was hard not to react to him being so close. George noticed Brandon's reaction to him being so close, and kissed his neck. There was a bit of irony knowing his own neck could be cut off for kissing Brandon's own. "Your Grace lies to me. You don't want this to stop, at least part of you doesn't. Your heart may be saying no, but your body seems almost eager." Brandon tried to throw George off him, but simply couldn't. Perhaps he had indulged in more win than he had intended, and that was enough to affect him. George's kisses on his neck oddly felt like a woman's kiss, and his body enjoyed them. Brandon would never admit it, but George was right.

His heart was shouting for George to stop, but his body was enjoying it. Even with Anne, he hadn't been allowed much pleasure beyond kissing. Once he could have had any girl he wanted, but now he had no daily pleasure other than simple kisses. George seemed to sense this; he halted above Brandon's mouth. He noticed how his lips parted, as if he had tried to breathe and couldn't. There wasn't a struggle as it had been before, and George kissed Brandon again. To George's surprise Brandon's mouth resisted his for a moment. He wanted the dominance of the kiss, but George wasn't ready to give him that yet. His tongue parted Brandon's mouth, and to George's surprise Brandon accepted it. George loosened his grip on Brandon, setting him free to leave. For a moment he thought he would, the kiss stopped and

Brandon simply looked at George knowing how wrong this was. He wasn't the King of England; he couldn't simply invite whomever he chose into his bed. Did he even want George in his bed, a moment ago he had screamed stop, and before that threatened to kill him. His eyes met George's own, and Brandon suddenly couldn't do it. "I have to go; the Queen would probably like to see me." George grabbed Brandon's arm stopping him for a moment. He wanted to beg him to stay, and yet he realized how Brandon must feel. Their eyes met again for a moment, and Brandon's were filled with an unknown emotion. George Boleyn let go of him, watching him walk out the door. He had recognized the emotion that Brandon had not, it was complete uncertainty.

Anne heard the door open, and knew it was Brandon. No one else would dare open a door to her room without being summoned or introduced. He smelled oddly of fine wine, but she loved his scent regardless. The thought of losing him when he had been captured was unbearable, and she was glad to have him with her now. Without saying a word Brandon pinned her against the wall beside her bed. Anne's first instinct was panic, but then she felt Brandon kiss her. He had never kissed her like this before, and Anne melted in his arms. She knew the wall between their physical relationship had broken. Brandon's kiss reminded her of Henry's own; Henry had been known for his rough yet passionate way with women. For Anne, it felt so good to have such a passionate love again.

Brandon parted Anne's mouth his tongue, her mouth willingly opening to his own. He could only describe his passion as a hot fire within him now. Most men would have been killed; he had not asked the Queen's consent. Anne didn't seem to care however; perhaps she needed this as badly as he did. He turned Anne around and began to roughly unlace the back of her dress. His mouth kissed down her neck as he did so, and they would surely leave marks on her neck. Ever since he had laid eyes on Anne a part of him wanted her, and now he couldn't say no. George had truly pushed his need into unknown bounds, and Brandon needed a woman. Anne's dress fell to the floor, and Brandon pinned her hands above her head. He used the wall as support, rarely choosing to ever use the bed.

Anne felt Brandon pin her hands down, and memories of when Henry had done the same consumed her. She thought she'd be able to make love to Brandon this way, but time had not completely erased her grief. Brandon looked into Anne's eyes, before he began to bite down softly on her neck. One of his hands still held her own in place, but the other ran down her stomach continually going lower. He looked at Anne for a moment, so much passion caught inside him at once. "Do you consent Your Majesty?" Brandon knew it was supposed to be Anne who asked for consent, but she had remained silent. He simply couldn't wait for such formalities any longer, yet he had to at least ask permission. Anne looked at him as if she was frozen, and Brandon knew the answer before she spoke it.

He released her, yet needed to hear her say it. Her voice was soft, as if it pained her to not allow it. "I'm sorry I just, it's too soon." Brandon looked at her unable to believe she didn't want him yet. He tried his best to make her feel alright. "Very well, I trust Your Majesty will pardon me for leaving so quickly. I have matters that must be dealt with in complete privacy." Anne watched as Brandon left the room quickly, the door slamming behind him. She had frustrated him, simply because the thoughts of Henry wouldn't leave her. Brandon lay on the bed in his room trying to let this need pass. How was it possible George had begged him for even just a kiss, while Anne rejected his natural affection? Why couldn't he get George out of his memory? It was then Brandon remembered the cross necklace George had yet to give back to him.


	16. No Easy Solutions

Catherine looked at her daughter Mary, grateful for her presence again. She had woken up early, and was now kneeling to say her prayers. Her faith had not diminished as she grew up without her mother's presence, and Catherine was grateful for it. Her family had been a strong devoted Catholic family for years, and her own parents had made sure of Catherine's strong faith. Catherine's parents had driven the Moors from Spain, and her mother had seen to it she grew up strong as well. Her parents had united two families of Spain, and made it a Christian country. Catherine had never been one to keep her opinions to herself. She had never been raised that way, and she had raised her daughter to be the same way. Now watching her pray, Catherine saw she had raised her up right.

As Mary got up Catherine noticed her rosary. "Mary, where is your rosary? The one that I gave you?" Mary looked at her mother and blushed slightly. "Mother, I gave it to someone as a sign of my gratitude." Catherine smiled a little bit; her daughter had given the right gifts for her gratitude. "Daughter, who did you give it too? That was a cherished gift for you." Mary smiled sitting across from her mother, happy to do so. "I gave it to Charles Brandon." Catherine smiled slightly; she knew that Mary had always been very grateful to Brandon. She wondered if perhaps her daughter had liked Brandon and his company more than she said. Mary was at the age to take a husband, but she rarely entertained men in any form.

For Mary it was tough to begin a relationship of any sort. Her father had been the King of England, and no simple man could do. If Mary wished to allow a man to court her, she'd have to have the permission of the Queen. Her instinct told her not to displease the Queen, especially with the current news of the last revolt still in the air. Challenging the Queen could be enough to end her life, and so Mary was forced to wait. She knew that deep down she might be forced to become a nun, but such a fate was not on her mind. She was in every way her mother's daughter, and she knew that few kingdoms had forgotten them. As her faith never diminished, nor did her hope of a royal marriage. Her humble acceptance to Queen Anne she hoped would be enough to earn her favor.

Catherine sat down across from her daughter, and breakfast was brought to them. Their breakfast was oddly extravagant, and Catherine wondered how much she'd have to pay for it. Money was getting shorter for her, and yet she couldn't afford to not pay her servants. Mary smiled seeing the extravagant meal, and knew that it must have been hard for her mother to provide it for her. "Mother, I know this probably isn't proper of me but it must be discussed. The King has provided my household enough funds to well support me. You could move into my household, and get away from this dark dank place." Catherine knew that the Queen would allow it, but it was a hard task to move her residence. She would need to write the Queen to inform her, and get help to move her things.

"Very well my daughter, I shall write and we shall have permission to live together again. It will be nice to get out of this forsaken place." Mary smiled, and for a moment hugged her mother. It was an odd gesture, as many times she had been too young to recognize it. She was the one person who no longer needed permission to hug her mother, and the only person who truly had contact with her. It hurt Mary, and often times she wondered if her mother was lonely. Her one true husband had died, and she of course went into the traditional mourning. Only the servants saw her private mourning, and yet that was enough for her. Grief was a private matter, and Catherine had always been one to enjoy her privacy. When she had truly been the Queen of England, her privacy had been lost to her.

Anne woke up to the sound of her servant bringing her breakfast. She set it down gently, and then moved to open the curtains. The sunlight poured in her room, only making her shut her eyes again. "Jane, can't you wait to do that." Her servant Jane Seymour only smiled at her. "Your Majesty, forgive me but you always insist in getting up at this time." Anne only smiled sitting up in bed, she was trying to start her day off happier. "You're right Jane, please come sit with me." Jane hesitated, but then stopped her chore to sit beside Anne. "Are you happy here Jane?" Jane looked down a bit, how could she be unhappy working with Her Majesty? "Yes of course Your Majesty, it's a great honor." Anne smiled a bit; Jane was her most trusted Lady in Waiting.

Jane got up and allowed Anne the privacy she liked in the mornings. She missed Brandon, and she still hated herself for telling him to stop. It simply wasn't like her, but she was the Queen and also had rules to think about. Her sadness over Henry's death wasn't the only reason she had to say no, and Brandon should have known that. It hurt her to her very core to say no, and yet he had stormed out of the room completely hurt. She worried that he may look for another woman to take care of his needs, but he had promised her to be faithful. Perhaps she simply needed to talk to him about it, and then settle the matter. She knew it wasn't fair to Brandon, and yet it was simply what fate had given them to work with. There had even been a time where she hated him, and now she loved him, and nothing would change that.

She had often thought about talking to Brandon about marrying her, but that wasn't a woman's place. Even though she was the Queen, she was still a woman. It was tradition for a man to ask a woman, and never had she heard of it being the other way around. She was an opinionated person, but she didn't want to offend Brandon. Especially after hurting him, she didn't want to risk him being angry with her. Anne wondered who Brandon went to for advice like this, as she never had anyone else to help either. Many people were there to give her political advice and some marriage advice as well. They were men though, and men thought differently than women. While Anne wanted to marry for love, her advisors wanted her to marry for political security and gain.

Anne knew that her own marriage to Henry had been a political one, as much as it had been one out of love. It was true that her father had encouraged her, but that didn't give her the true love she felt for Henry. The King had married her for her alliance with France, as well as how much she tempted him. Their marriage had been a secret one, and for many reasons. Anne suddenly recalled that Brandon had been there, and she wondered if he had thought of marrying her someday then. It was an odd thought to Anne, and she pushed it from her mind. Sometimes she felt guilty for falling in love with Henry's best friend, and yet she knew he'd be pleased Brandon treated her so well. They both had cared for the King in many different ways.

Brandon looked out his window, only to see the sun had risen already. Occasionally he was up in time to watch it rise, but he had missed it today. Part of him no longer even cared about watching the sunrise. He had eaten breakfast, and had happily drunk five glasses of wine already. His dreams had been as confusing as his thoughts. While half of them focused on Anne, the other half had made him relive George kissing and questioning him. He had even woken up in a soft layer of sweat, and that bothered him. Out of all the times he'd slept well, he had never broken out in a sweat from any of them. He went to say his morning prayers, stumbling a bit to get to the cross he had in the room. He reached down to get his rosary, only to remember that George had it still.

The last thing Brandon wanted was to see George again, but he knew he'd come to drop it off. It didn't bother him as much though, when George finally showed up at his house. "Your Grace, I believe this is yours." Brandon reached out and took the rosary, still a little drunk. "My Lord, you give this to me now without even making me earn it? I thought you said you wouldn't give it to me so easily." George laughed simply standing there. "Your Grace, you're more than just drunk. Did you want me to make you earn it?" Brandon stood there wondering what George meant for a moment, but it didn't take him long to understand. For a moment Brandon thought of Anne, and how she had rejected him. The more alcohol in his system, the more confident he became. "Yes My Lord."

George looked at Brandon a bit shocked by what he heard. He realized that this wasn't the way he wanted Brandon to love him. "Your Grace, I'm afraid you're more drunk than I realized." Brandon laughed and simply picked up another glass of wine. "My Lord, isn't this what you want? Or will you reject me like your sister did?" George stood there a little surprised, and then poured himself a glass of wine as well. "My sister rejected your advances?" Brandon looked at George, and nodded before sitting down next to him. "Yeah, last night after I left our little encounter." George laughed at the way Brandon said that, he couldn't help it. "Your Grace, I think you're a little afraid of saying you kissed me." Brandon looked at George and knew he was right. "I shouldn't drink like this."

George took the bottle away from Brandon. "Next time you admit to wanting me, it better be you're sober Your Grace. It's unfair to me otherwise, and I hope you realize that." Brandon watched as George got up and left him there. He was a drunken mess, and now he had told George most of the thoughts in his head. Brandon was always finding confidence at the end of a wine bottle. It bothered him that deep down he knew George was right. As unfair as it had been for Anne to reject him, it was just as unfair for Brandon to make George reject him. He knew that George wanted him, and yet he didn't want Brandon to have to be drunk in order to say it. There was definitely a problem, and Brandon needed to figure out the solution when he was sober.


	17. A Bastard Father

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it's taken me so long to update the story. I'm currently taking college classes, but I finally found time to update. Hopefully you all like the update, and I will continue to keep updating this sorry. Thank you to everyone who has added/reviewed/commented on the story! =)

* * *

Mary stood and looked at the cloth in front of her. Usually the servants did such shopping, but for her mother she had done so instead. They were short servants while Catherine was packing up their things to move. She needed cloth for a dress to be made, as Catherine still liked to make her own now. It saved money, but the end result was a very simple dress. Mary wished her mother would not dress so plainly, but her mother had insisted after Henry's death. She never had gone back to her finer clothing, but she had gone back to the shades of green she loved. There were moments that Mary saw how her mother's eyes had those same shades of green, but she had gotten her father's eyes. Mary found herself constantly reminded of how she was her father's daughter, but also of how little she knew of that.

Mary caught the glint of silver in her eyes, and for a moment looked to see where it had come from. She noticed her own rosary staring at her, and she smiled forgetting her formalities in public. "Your Grace, what brings you here of all places?" Brandon smiled, he had consumed less alcohol and his headache was starting to dull. "I was told this is where you were, and I thought we could talk for a moment." Mary knew that Brandon had avoided them like the plague, and she wondered what he could possibly have to tell her. "Of course Your Grace." Mary left the cloth fabric behind, and knew she'd have to come back later to get it. Brandon looked at Mary; he noticed how she truly did resemble her father. He felt for responsible for her a little now, and her company helped him forget George or Anne.

Brandon walked with Mary out into one of the public gardens, it allowed for a little more privacy. "Mary, how much do you know about your father?" Mary looked up at Brandon, while she stopped in her tracks. "Why do you ask Your Grace?" He looked at Mary, and gently escorted her through the garden again their arms linked together. "Mary, you may call me Charles or Brandon whichever you like. I ask you because I knew your father, and I think he would regret his relationship with you." The gardens were a bit cold, and Mary leaned into Brandon for warmth. "Your Gr- Brandon, I knew my father very little. He declared me a bastard, and chose Anne instead of my mother." There was an understanding within Brandon that he wished so much to tell her, the only person he had confided in before was Henry.

"Mary, I understand that more than anyone else would. I was declared a bastard as well, but look at me now. Do you really think people notice? When I was younger I was perhaps, but now no one would dare say such a thing to me." Mary smiled a little at how Brandon felt so sure of himself. She needed someone who understood it like he did. "What do I have to make people respect me as they do you? I cannot call myself the King's daughter. People have even lost respect for my mother, and she is still as proud as you are now." Brandon stopped to look at Mary; he could tell that her eyes were filled with tears. "You are so much like your father. He would sound strong and stubborn, but below the surface he would cry in silence." Brandon wiped the tears gently from Mary's eyes, and smiled when she looked at him surprised.

He had compared her to her own father, and no one else besides her mother did that. Brandon had wiped away her tears for her, and shown her affection that not even her own father had. "Thank you Brandon, I cannot give you my thanks enough." Brandon smiled as they continued to walk again, going deeper into the gardens. "Mary, you have a wonderful beauty. Your beauty on the outside matches what is within your heart as well. If anyone should wonder why you are proud, may you show them your faith and loving kindness." For a moment they were silent, just taking in the color of the gardens around them. The air was much colder now, and Brandon had gently wrapped his arm around Mary's waist. They were alone, and the gesture seemed to go unnoticed by both of them outside of the warmth and comfort from it.

It seemed like the whole world had stopped, and they'd at last been given the one thing they both needed. "Brandon, what troubles you lately? Forgive me, but I see it in your eyes. Your breath smells of more alcohol, and no doubt you have been drunk." Brandon paused for a moment, and Mary stopped accordingly. "Mary, this isn't the matter to concern you with. You're like a daughter to me now, and I would never trouble you with such a matter." Mary gently sat a bench beside Brandon and smiled. "If you think of me as a daughter, you honor me greatly. I would very much like to help you, if you would allow it." There was a silence before Brandon turned to look at her, and he decided to trust her. "Anne has refused my advances towards her."

Mary looked at Brandon for a moment and smiled, she realized too late that he had seen it. "You smile? Why would you take pleasure in my misery?" He looked at her, and then noticed her look down. "Your Grace, I simply smiled because I find it hard to believe a woman could refuse your advances without reason." Brandon laughed for a moment sitting back down beside her. She acted like such a woman around him so much, and yet he wondered if she even knew it. "What do you suppose could be the reason?" Mary smiled looking at him for a moment. "Is it perhaps that she is still in mourning? Perhaps she is nervous? Being married to the King of England means you only have one man upon pain of death, perhaps she is not used to him being absent from her bed?"

Brandon took a look back at Mary, her answers made sense to him. He knew that Mary had just helped Anne, but he couldn't figure out why. She had hated Anne for so long, and he was surprised to see her defending her. "If it is alright to ask, why defend Her Majesty now?" Mary blushed slightly, but she looked at Brandon. "I do not defend her, but I defend you. You needed help, and I gave you the advice I thought was true. I will not try to make your life or Anne's life harder." Brandon smiled a little at Mary. "You are so much like your father. He was just as stubborn, especially when he knew he was wrong." Mary smiled a little knowing Brandon knew the true reason without her having to say it. He kissed her cheek lightly, and Mary felt a father's kiss for the first time. "I will take care of you Mary, I give you my word."

Mary knew his word was true now, and he would treat her like his own daughter. The fact that if he married Anne she would be his daughter never occurred to her. A moment passed as they walked towards the exit of the gardens. Suddenly a few guards surrounded them, and Brandon noticed George among them. "What is all this?" George looked from Brandon to Mary, and then back at Brandon. "You've been charged with treason, and are to be taken to the Tower. If it pleases Her Majesty, you will be held until trial. Until then, you will be held in the Tower and kept under strict guard." Mary reached for Brandon's hand, but the guards dragged her away instantly. Brandon looked at George for a moment and kept his composure. "You have overstepped George; Mary has had nothing to do with this! We are both innocent of treason!"


	18. Prisoners Set Free

Brandon heard the door to his cell open, and saw George Boleyn enter. It wasn't a surprise to him, quite the opposite. They stared at each other for a moment, and Brandon didn't speak. He wanted to show a sign of strength, even when he was inside this place. There were the screams that never ceased, and if George thought he could scare him this way he was mistaken. Brandon had been to war many times with Henry, and these screams were nothing compared to the ones he had once heard. They were the screams of women whose son had been hanged before them, they were the screams of men whose daughters had found the edge of the sword, and most of all they were the silent screams of men who had lost the faith in their fellow man beside them.

Henry had always been strong when going to war, but Brandon had seen his weak side. Every King of England had a weakness, and for Henry it had been and heir. Going into battle unsure of his return, Henry would worry for the kingdom. Brandon could recall all these things, and they gave him the strength to look at George and speak. "I was wondering when you'd show your face here. Did it take longer for the fear of the screams or the sight you might find me in?" George couldn't help but look down at the floor. Brandon had always been the kind of man to find the humor in things, but he was right. George was afraid they may have tortured Brandon without his presence, and he knew the tower had lost many to its tortures. "Your Grace, I'm afraid you'll be staying here for quite some time. It would be in your best interest to at least keep one friend here."

Brandon couldn't help but laugh, while looking out of the small window. What had happened between them that George could lock him up for treason for it? He hadn't a clue, but he knew the heart was often a jealous place. "A friend? Tell me My Lord, do your friends lock you up and charge you with treason?" There was a silence between them, and George put his hand on Brandon's shoulder. The silence still remained between them, but Brandon found himself gently tracing George's fingers with his. A human touch was what Brandon needed, and from who he no longer cared. George noticed Brandon's attempt at closeness, and spoke softly to him. "I had to, how else would I know who your heart belongs to? Whether it be Anne, Mary, or I the fact remains I do not know."

Brandon stood instantly; he faced George a look of hatred in his eyes. He grabbed him by the throat, and held him to the wall. The fact Brandon was unarmed didn't matter, his strength was enough. There was the fact George could call the guards, but he hadn't even cried out. Perhaps George knew that this was the way Brandon got his point across, and he simply allowed it. "Don't you ever question where my heart belongs! I assure you that it does not lie with Mary, for that would be the greatest wrong against all that is holy!" George looked at Brandon not quite understanding his point. There were many wrongs within the church, but Brandon had never been one too concerned with them. For Brandon, it had to be quite a sin for him to even speak of it. That was when George finally figured it out, and finally understood what he had done.

He relaxed against Brandon's grip, enough to allow him to speak. "You're not in love with her; you're taking care of her." Brandon released his grip on George all together, and let him free to move about again. "She is like a daughter to me. One father abandoned her already, and I wasn't going to be the second. Henry was as close as a brother to me, and his daughter then is mine to take care of." George realized what he had done, and felt a sense of dread wash over him. He had to ask though, as he knew Brandon had always been a good talker. "You wear her rosary, why?" Brandon sighed softly looking at him. "I told you once it was a reminder of her thanks for my kindness towards her. I wear it as a gift a father would from his daughter. Nothing more and nothing less than that, it is a treasured gift."

George took a ring off his finger and looked up at Brandon. "And if I were to give you this? It's been with me for many years, even while I was still in France. Would you treasure it as much as you do that rosary?" Brandon looked at George and tried to avoid answering the statement. He needed to say the right things in order to get out of this dreadful place. "I couldn't accept that gift, and you know why. Your sister knows that ring, and if I wore it she would ask why. What would I tell her? That you hate me yet give me gifts of affection? No, I don't think that would do." George looked at Brandon and then slid the ring back on his finger. There was definitely truth to what Brandon had said, yet he wanted to know if Brandon loved him. "And if I were to kiss you then as a sign of my affection?"

There was a long pause between them as Brandon stared out the window. He was backed into a corner, and unsure of what to say. If he said yes, then he would more than likely be released. He wanted Mary released too however, and that might take more. "You've already kissed me as a sign of your affection. What you want is for me to kiss you as a sign of my affection." George nodded at this, and moved closer to Brandon. He was silent for a long while, letting Brandon think for a moment. Brandon wanted out of the tower, and considered for once his new daughter. In fact he had two of them now to care for, Mary and Elizabeth. For once, Brandon was becoming a father and did what he had to for his family. He knew that part of him thought it an excuse, but deep down he knew it would come back to haunt him.

Brandon grabbed the back of George's neck, which tilted his head back slightly. There was a slight hesitation for Brandon, and he noticed George held his breath slightly. Brandon began to kiss George, and at first it was forced and rough. As much as he hated it, George was good at kissing him back. The rough forced kissed soon turned into a soft passionate one. When Brandon pulled away, George wanted more from him. He smiled a little, but refused to give him anything more. "Will I be released from here?" George laughed at how blunt Brandon was towards him. "Yes, and the Lady Mary as well. Remember though, you can always end up back here." With that Brandon was set free, and he waited for Mary by the gates. He was worried about how she'd been treated in the tower, and he had to see her.

Mary saw Brandon, and ran to him rather forgetting her formalities. "Brandon!" He wrapped his arms around her, and she began to cry against him. He had never seen her cry, and he smoothed her hair softly. "Sh Mary, it's alright. You're not going back there." Brandon could hear her soft cries, and he held her until they stopped. "Did they feed you well?" Mary shook her head, and Brandon knew she must be starving. She wasn't used to having to eat whatever was given to her. "Why don't we have a meal before I take you home?" There was a slight hesitation, as Mary finally remembered that Brandon was a member of the Queen's court. "I'm not allowed at court." Brandon shook his head. "Today you are, it's just for a meal. I know you're hungry. Come, and stop protesting." Mary knew she was hungry, and she obeyed and stopped her protesting the matter.


	19. A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry it took so long for this update. I had planned for it about a week ago, but the computer deleted _everything I had written. Hope you like how this chapter turned out however, and thank you once again for all the reviews. =)

* * *

Brandon looked at Mary; she sat staring at her plate. He had had taken her back to his place at court, she needed food. She had seemed to be hungry, and when the food had been served she stared at it. Brandon had made sure his servants prepared a good meal, and one that Mary would certainly like. He wanted her to forget about the tower, but he knew that was not going to be an easy task. Brandon could tell by the way Mary hardly touched her plate that something was wrong. She was always very proper, and now she wasn't touching her food. Brandon had been around long enough to know when someone was troubled. He could tell by the way Mary paid more attention to her drink than her food, that something was purely wrong. He wished for her to have been spared from the tower's horror.

Brandon looked at Mary; he wanted to be a father to her. The pain of the matter was eating at him inside, as he had already failed to protect her. Henry hadn't been much of a father towards his daughter Mary, but Brandon wanted to show Mary the kindness Henry had. Henry had been good to the kingdom, yet that came at a price. For Brandon, his love for Anne meant accepting Henry's children as well. He got along well with Mary, and he wished to take care of her. "Mary is something the matter? Are you ill?" Mary seemed to be startled by his voice, and Brandon tried not to show he noticed. She seemed to stare at him for a long while, before answering him. "I'm perfectly alright Your Grace. Thank you." Brandon smiled a little; Mary was still trying to be polite as possible around him.

Mary watched as Brandon suddenly dismissed the servants in the room. At first she wondered why, but then the answer suddenly came to her. He knew that she would not speak freely if there were others around. The fact he knew that about her already startled her, and she admired him for it. He generally cared for her, and his sincerity was truly heartfelt. "Mary, you should have never been sent to the tower, and I am sorry you were. If you wish to talk to me about it, you can." Mary appreciated how Brandon had given her the opportunity to talk, and it made her share her thoughts. "Brandon, the tower was awful. It was so cold there, and I tried to pray to take my mind off it. The horrors were just too strong, the sound of the screams made my heart break."

Brandon got up from the table, and sat beside her. He wanted to bring her close to him so she could cry, but he knew better. There was the strong need to help her however, and he looked into her eyes. They were filled with tears yet to be shed. "What happened is over now. There is only a warm bed and the sound of the fire to greet you now." Mary looked at him, and then looked away. "I hear them in the silence. The screams haven't stopped since I've left the tower." Brandon looked at Mary and his heart sank. She needed him there for her, and yet he was the cause of her suffering. "Will you not eat? Perhaps all you need is some food to make you feel better." Mary looked at the food, and then looked at Brandon. She didn't want to be rude and refuse such a kind gesture, yet the thought of food repulsed her.

Brandon could see how Mary looked at him, and he instantly knew what was wrong. The fact he'd been so blind and missed it before angered him slightly. "Did you eat anything while you were in the tower?" She shook her head no, and Brandon knew what the problem was. Mary began to speak again before he could tell her. "I tried once, but the food was stale. It had more worms than food, and I simply couldn't force myself to do it. I was so hungry by the end of the day, but when breakfast came it was the same." Brandon sighed softly to himself, he was angry at George for not having better food brought to Mary. "You need to eat; it will come once you try. Here, let me." Brandon grabbed a piece of bread, and then thought better of it remembering what Mary had said.

He looked at the plate, and then took some of the grapes from it. He picked them off the stem, and then held one out for Mary. At first he wondered if she would accept them from him, but her lips parted as she took them. The juice from it flowed in her mouth, and it tasted sweet on her tongue. She managed to swallow what remained of the grape, and soon she was truly hungry. Brandon smiled as she ate more; in fact she ate everything he gave her. There was the silent bonding between them, as he was acting more like a loving father towards her. She smiled as she finished the food, and Brandon laughed softly from it. "You must be feeling better to smile as you are." Mary nodded; she was indeed feeling better now that she wasn't starving. At first there were hunger pains, but they had settled now.

Brandon looked at her for a moment; he wanted to take a chance. "Mary, do you feel well enough to walk for a bit?" There was a slight hesitation, but then she decided better of it. "Yes, I feel quite well now. I could certainly go on a walk if need be." Brandon smiled at her, and then he led her down long corridors within the building. "Where are we going? I've never seen this part before." Brandon opened one of the side doors, and then shut it once Mary had entered. The two guards looked at Brandon, and then at each other. They knew the rumors at court that Brandon was the Queen's lover, and they let him and Mary pass without incident. Mary halted a little seeing Brandon continue, but he gently encouraged her to follow him into an adjoining room.

Brandon picked up and held Princess Elizabeth in his arms. She stirred silently from it, and then curled up closer to him. It warmed Mary to see such a gesture of love, and yet she didn't know what to say. "Mary, this is the Princess Elizabeth. She is your half sister, and I would like for you to meet her." Mary smiled then, forgetting all the torment between her mother and father. Brandon gently handed over Princess Elizabeth to Mary. She took her gently, almost as a mother would. The child warmed to the closeness of another person holding her. Mary looked at Brandon, a smile still clear on her face. Brandon gently touched Mary's cheek, and smiled back. "You hold the future Queen of England in your hands. The one who many believe took your rightful place, how do you feel?"

Mary looked at the child in her hands and sighed. All these years of hate were easier when the people involved never saw the other. In her heart she found forgiveness, and she gained the love she had always wanted. "I feel loved, I feel as if all this conflict is over nothing. How can I or this child harm anyone? How can people want one of us dead for the benefit of the other?" Brandon smiled a little, and looked at Henry's two heirs. There was the greatest sense of Henry's own love within the room. "I swear to you both that I will love and protect you." Mary smiled, and then slowly laid the Princess Elizabeth back to her cradle to sleep. The two of them stared at her for awhile, and then Mary looked at Brandon. "Can you get me a private audience with Her Majesty?"


	20. A Better Man

Anne was woken from her sleep, and the interruption wasn't expected. There was the slight irritation of it, but she was still the Queen of England. She dressed quickly, or as quickly as a Queen could and still be respected. There was an urgent matter at court again, and this bothered her greatly. Her brother was announced, and the poor servant was dismissed as quickly as she'd come. George looked at her for a moment, and then looked away. "Is Brandon mad?" Anne's heart skipped a beat; she hadn't seen Brandon for days. She had been unable to face him in so long, and now her brother spoke of him so casually. The lack of title did not go unnoticed, but Anne had better things to worry about. At least the name was better than the familiar nickname of bastard.

Anne didn't know what he meant by his question however, and it troubled her. "Why would you ask me such a thing?" George looked at Anne and then sighed; he didn't want to deal with such formalities. "He took the Lady Mary to see the Princess." Anne had been pacing slightly, and now she stopped. There was only concern for her daughter. The fact Brandon had seen her child without her presence was alarming alone. No one was to see the Princess except for Anne. "Is she alright? Please tell me that she is alright." Anne's voice was one of desperation, which only a mother could feel towards her child. "How could you let Mary see her? Aren't you the one supposed to be protecting her from such things?" George knew he was in over his head, but he hoped that Anne would worry more about other things.

There was a knock on the door, and a servant announced that Brandon and Mary were asking to be received. This shocked Anne, it was late enough as it was. For them to be up however, meant they came with an important matter. She accepted them, and soon Anne was staring at her lover as well as her enemy. To Anne's surprise, the Lady Mary curtseyed out of respect for her. The gesture seemed heartfelt, and it shocked her. "What brings you here Lady Mary?" Mary first looked at Brandon, as if he gave her strength. Anne didn't know just how much strength Brandon gave her, but it was enough to notice. "Your Majesty forgive me, but I felt this could not wait. I wish to thank you for your kindness in allowing my mother and I contact with one another again. You're most kind, and even allowed her to move into my own house."

Anne was shocked that her kindness had been so well received by Mary. It surprised her, and truly warmed her heart. After all these years, Mary was starting to see that she could change. "I wanted to tell you Your Majesty, that I wish you no ill will. I wish for you and your daughter to have a long and prosperous reign." There was silence in the room for a moment, and then Anne hugged Mary close to her. The gesture was sudden, as if it were set free after years of captivity within her soul. To Brandon's shock, Mary accepted the embrace. He had not expected her to be so warmly welcomed by Anne, and yet she was. "Lady Mary, I promise that your loyalty will not go without reward. I wish for us to be friends, as it always should have been. I honor you for having such respect for me after all I did."

Mary smiled a little from Anne's compliment. The fact Anne knew that she had wronged her, meant a great deal to her. There was another brief silence in the room, and then Mary looked at Anne. "Your Majesty, His Grace is like a father to me. I know there are rumors that speak of you favoring him; will you allow him to care for me as he does now?" Anne looked at Brandon, and he smiled at her. It was the kind of smile she'd often seen Henry make to her. The smile that seemed to say please, and yet not a single word was ever spoken. She could not deny him anything, and certainly not the love he felt for her as a father. "Of course Lady Mary, he shall care for you then as much as he cares for you freely now." There was a smile on both Brandon and Mary's face, and then Anne smiled too.

George looked at them all, and then focused on Brandon. He felt betrayed by him, and his angered boiled to the surface. "This is how you repay me for releasing you from the tower? You build a family that should never exist within this kingdom? How could you do such a thing? I should have you locked within the tower for weeks, maybe even months this time!" Mary looked at Brandon, and then at George. She forgot her place as a woman, and spoke to him. "You? You're the one who locked me in that horrible place? Was my crime that I simply loved His Grace?" Anne looked at both Brandon and Mary concerned. She had heard nothing of the tower, or even an arrest. "When were you ever sent to the tower? I never gave such an order, nor did I ever grant my permission for such a vile act."

George was suddenly the center of attention within the room. He had truly hung himself, and Brandon was glad for it. He had nothing but contempt for George, the incident within the tower had proven that. For a long while the room was silent, and then Anne looked George. "What have you done? Is this all true? Did you have them sent to the tower?" Mary saw how Anne's heart broke from the inside out, and finally saw how broken she could be. Betrayal was always hard, but when it was by family it was the worst. George looked away, and then tried to look at her. "They were seen together after you gave Brandon an order not to see her. It was treason, and they were sent to the tower for it." Anne's anger suddenly fumed, her temper was growing more like Henry's.

She looked at George, her anger apparent. "I never gave you such an order! If you care so much about treason, why did you not protect the Princess as instructed? Do you think me a bigger than fool than you?" George looked at her, and he was truly concerned. "Anne, believe me when I say I never meant for your daughter to be hurt. She is perfectly fine, and quite healthy at that." Anne looked at her brother, and then she looked away. In her eyes he was no longer the brother she had once trusted and loved. She wanted him out of her sight, and yet she knew that this could never be repaired. He had betrayed her, and not even covered it up. "George you have committed the highest form of treason. It is my wish that you be taken to the tower, while I launch a full investigation into the matter."

Brandon watched as the guards took George away, and Mary was quick to dismiss herself as well. He had to admit, Mary was turning out to be a smarter girl than she looked. She had left him alone with Anne, and part of him wondered if it wasn't on purpose even. He took her hands in his, and then pulled her close against his chest. She cried against him, and he just held her. The fact she found comfort in his arms, was all the proof he ever needed of her love. "Anne I'm so sorry." Anne looked up at him and wiped her tears away. "You are not the one who betrayed me." Brandon smiled slightly at her. "I meant I'm sorry for leaving you so frustrated the last moment we were together. I didn't understand that you still missed Henry that much. I should have known better. "

Anne sat next to him on her bed, and he wrapped an arm around her. "Brandon I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Things were going so well between us, and then I froze. My grief is never under my control, and I'm so sorry to have caused you pain in that." Brandon smiled, he gently kissed her cheek. "Anne you never have to ask my forgiveness. I love you." Anne heard those three words, and her heart could not have been happier. Brandon looked at her knowing it was a bad time, but it felt so right at the same time. "Anne, in that tower all I thought about was you. I loved you then as I love you now, and I don't want to waste another minute of our lives pretending I don't. Things would be so much different if Henry was still alive, but in his death he made me a better man. He made it possible for me to love you. Anne, will you be my wife?"


	21. A New Start

Anne looked at Brandon and then looked away, she wanted more than anything to marry him. The courts rumors were always rampant, and maybe they would die down. To Anne it was almost just that she marry Henry's one true friend. She hoped that others would see it that way as well. It was true that she was Queen, but she was still human deep within. She mostly wanted love, and any power that came with that was simply stability. Anne studied Brandon, and she wondered if her hatred for him once was simply a denial of love. A Queen was never allowed to love another, and if Anne had it could have meant her life. The strong hatred seemed to be replaced by love so quickly for them that she wondered if it were not simply Henry's wish and divine blessing. The King of England was a god after all, and he got his way.

Anne smiled at him, and then wrapped her arms around him. "Yes, yes I will be your wife." Brandon laughed, he was so happy that he couldn't help it. He picked Anne up in his arms, and twirled her around for a moment. She laughed with him, and their happiness was clearly heard within the palace walls to anyone around. There was the truth that they needed each other now, and now they would be with each other forever. "You're going to be quite famous Brandon." He laughed at her; he didn't long to be famous. "If it is my family roots, then perhaps. A guy like me wasn't meant to run a country though." Anne smiled as he set her down on the bed, she didn't release her grip on him. "You are my love, and one day your heir could possibly rule England."

Brandon sat beside her, and then looked at her. "I have no wish for any heir of mine to be King. It nearly destroyed Henry, and I need no heir. You are free of that duty Anne." Anne smiled a little, and then grasped his hand. "If you'd like a son, you shall have one." Brandon smiled at how she held his hand. "If fate allows it, we shall have a child of our own." Anne seemed pleased with this answer, as she didn't mention anything else about it. "I'm sorry you had to be locked inside the tower." Brandon looked away for a moment. "That is not your fault. What's going to happen to George? He is your brother after all." Anne sighed, sometimes being Queen also had its downside. "He will be executed by way of beheading. I will make him a sign that I will not accept betrayal."

This shocked Brandon, and it must have shown on his face. "He betrayed me, and he could have tortured you! I will not allow him to do that and live." Brandon pulled her into his lap, and he gently held her there. "I did not mean to hurt you; I was simply surprised you made the choice so quickly." Anne felt how she was in Brandon's lap, and it felt so safe to her. They were silent for that for awhile, with him just holding her close to him. His fingers worked its way through her long black hair, and then her eyes looked into his own. They felt so connected, and this felt so right compared to before. He kissed her gently at first, and then he let it grow into more. There was his concern Anne might feel it was wrong still, but she kissed him back so deeply his own worries were gone.

Mary walked into her mother's house, and she was greeted with great concern. Her mother was at once in the room, as the servant had even yelled that she was there. This surprised Mary, but then she remembered she hadn't been home for a few days now. "Mother forgive me I am so sorry." Catherine looked at her daughter, and then pulled her close. "My darling Mary, I thought the worst had happened to you." Mary felt her mother's rosary still held in her, and Mary realized her mother had been praying for her. She felt awful, and yet she knew there was nothing she could have done. "I thought the worst would find me as well. Brandon saw to my safety though, and I am forever grateful to him." Catherine looked at her daughter wondering what had happen. "Brandon? You mean His Grace? What happened?"

Catherine had their servants fetch them tea, and then they sat down at the table. Mary had indicated this would be a long story, and it was good to see her again. "Yes, His Grace took great care of me. He wishes to be a father to me, as Anne is his love now." Catherine had to smile slightly, perhaps it was the Spaniard in her, but it was rather romantic. "Mary, I thought you felt for His Grace, but to call him father?" Mary looked down at her tea, and drank some before speaking again. "He is like a father; I will always remember who my father is. Brandon took me to see the Princess Elizabeth as well." Catherine was a smart woman, but her head was spinning slightly. She couldn't understand why Brandon would want to be a father to her, or let her see the Princess for that matter.

Catherine looked at Mary; she desperately wanted to understand what was going on. "Mary what happened? Why did you not simply come home? You had me worried about you." Mary looked at the tea, and poured herself some more. "I would have, but I was held in the tower. Brandon had me released along with himself, and he invited me to dine with him." Catherine was quiet for a long time, and then thanked God that her daughter was alive and well. "I'm very thankful to His Grace, Mary you should be more careful. Why did he take you to see the Princess Elizabeth?" Mary managed to eat a small biscuit that had been prepared for them. "Brandon felt I should see her, and I got to hold her. She's so precious mother, and that's why I had to see the Queen."

Catherine seemed startled, and then Mary realized why. "Mother Henry is dead, nothing can undo the wrong. We must think of our future, and we have each other now." Catherine sighed softly, but she drank some of her tea while eating. "Was the Queen kind to you?" Mary smiled. "Mother, she is in love. She is the happiest woman in the kingdom now. She treated the kindest that she has ever done so. She embraced me, and it was heartfelt." Catherine smiled slightly. "I suppose she is then to marry?" Mary blushed softly, and then nodded. "I think they will." They stayed there for awhile silent, and then Catherine looked at her daughter. "There is nothing that can take away who your father is. If you feel like Brandon could be a caring figure in your life however, I can think of no better man to do so."

Anne looked at Brandon, and then smiled. She kissed him softly, as she was truly the happiest Queen that England had ever seen. "I wish to marry as quickly as possible." Brandon laughed, and the nodded. "I thought you might, and I have no issue with a small wedding." Anne looked at him, and then thought about it. "Would you like to invite Catherine and Mary?" Brandon looked at her surprised, and then nodded. "Yes I would, though only if it makes you happy." Anne thought about it for a moment, and then smiled. "I was not as good of friends as I should have been with them. This is a step in our future, and I find no reason why they should be excluded." Brandon kissed Anne, and then smiled at her. He pulled her close, and then looked at the ring he had given her. "To a new future Your Majesty."


	22. A New Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

_I just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update the story. This is the final chapter of the story however, and I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who took the time to read the story the whole way through. Thank you for all the comments and I hope that you enjoy the final chapter. =)  
_

* * *

Catherine looked at Mary and then smiled; she had become a beautiful woman. Anne had bought Mary a dress in the latest French fashion for the wedding, and Catherine was now seeing to the small details. Even though Mary was a young woman now, a mother's words of wisdom were still sometimes needed. Being honest, Mary knew all of the fancy Spanish fashions. She had studied them, but some were too lavish for her religious views. Her own style was quite simple, yet still very beautiful. This was the first dress she'd ever worn that was so expensive. Her mother tried to make the adjustment more comfortable, but Mary knew that the Queen of England would spare no expense for her wedding.

There were a few more minor details that Catherine took care of for Mary, but then Catherine had to go back to her own room. Anne had invited them to court for the wedding, and given them a few servants to see to their comfort before the wedding. Catherine still needed to dress for the wedding, as Anne had invited both of them to be her bride's maids. Mary was nervous when her mother had to leave, but she would see to the few left tasks to be done herself. She picked out a simple cross necklace and matching earrings to go along with the dress. Looking in the mirror, she decided that there was no more she could do to help her appearance. There was the acceptance that she'd simply have to wait until the wedding began now. It was truly only a few minutes, but the time seemed to go by slower.

Catherine looked at the dress that Anne had seen to it was made for her. To her surprise, it was truly something that she would normally have worn. Like her daughter's dress, there was much more expensive design put into the dress. Only when Catherine married Henry had she worn such a dress before now. Thinking about her wedding, Catherine felt a deep sense of loss from Henry's memory. Their wedding had been so happy, but at the end of their marriage it had been truly painful. Catherine looked at the mirror now wearing the dress Anne had wanted. She wished Anne all of God's blessings, for now there was a sense of closure between them. The anger had disappeared, and the two of them had been getting to know the other. They had bonded instantly over Henry's memory and love.

Anne had been up for hours already, and she was in her wedding dress. She'd married Henry, and that wedding would be very similar to the one now to Brandon. There would be the usual fuss at court, but this ceremony was only for them. Anne didn't want the whole kingdom to attend their wedding, which would have taken months of planning. For now, she was happy with a simple ceremony. The huge announcement and wedding could come later. Anne was truly nervous, she knew Brandon loved her but she didn't know if they were moving too fast for him. She was sure that it was just nervousness getting to her, but it was a thought in the back of her mind. Perhaps it was also the fact she'd sign the order for her own brother's execution.

Brandon had woken up only shortly before he was to be released. It was tradition that he sleep in the Tower, but he had recently been locked in it. The thought that he freely got to leave this time hadn't eased the worry. His sleep had been anything but peaceful, even in the royal room of the Tower. Why anyone would go through this he didn't know, but he hoped that he'd never have to be in the Tower again. It was his wedding day, and yet he thought of George. His execution order had been signed, and soon even the cold cell he was locked in would seem appealing. Part of Brandon wanted to go see George, but that would be considered treason. The past and any feelings between them would end the minute George took his last breath. Brandon chose to let the past die, and a new beginning to start now.

George looked out the window of his prison cell, and saw the chopping block. His sister had truly signed the order for his execution. He knew that at times he had not been a good man, but he didn't think that death was the price to pay for it. There were times that he had even crossed lines in order to build a reputation at court, but once accomplished those lines blurred. He had earned a title for himself, and even befriended King Henry. When he considered he had been the King's brother in-law, it was hard to believe that now he would die. His own sister had become Queen of England and had a daughter, a child George had grown to love as his own. Now she would never know him, and he doubted she'd ever know he existed at all. There was a sense of sadness not for his life, but those he was leaving behind.

There was a sense of irony that George considered, yet he didn't like to think about it. Inside his heart had been deeply broken. He had truly felt for Brandon and wanted there to be something that grew out of it. At first George thought that a relationship was possible, but he had been truly wrong. There had been a connection at first, but now he wondered if it'd ever been there at all. His sadness had driven him to make a mistake, and now he'd pay with his life. Sadness had turned to anger, and he would have killed Brandon. The thought of living without him there even as a friend though ate at him, but now he would marry Anne. He would never need him for anything, and it killed him to know that inside. The fact his heart was broken would now be shown by how it would soon stop beating all together.

Anne looked at Brandon who waited for her now at the end of the room. He was absolutely handsome, and could take anyone's breath away. She hoped he thought the same of her, and by the smile that greeted her she assumed so. Brandon took his time looking at Anne, and he noticed she seemed pleased. Catherine and Mary soon followed in Anne's footsteps, and Brandon found them both extremely beautiful and happy. It did cross his mind that soon they would technically be his family, but he knew they had always been family to him now. The ceremony was a religious one, and though this definition had changed since Henry's rule it would never diminish the value of it. The wedding was small, but that didn't matter now. Anne was Brandon's wife now, and they shared a passionate kiss.

George stepped out onto the platform and looked at the crowd; his own sister hadn't even shown up. There was a slight sadness in this, but he knew it was her wedding day. He had heard the rumors even while in the Tower. Part of him wanted to die, and yet part of him wanted to live as well. It was a difficult thing to do, but he knelt down in front of the chopping block. He wanted his sister and new brother in-law to see that he had been loyal to the end. Slowly he laid his head down on the chopping block, and simply waited. The will to live had drained out of him now, and death would be a welcome visitor. He found the realization sad, but it was for the best now. This was a new kingdom now, and he figured his time was up within it. One thought and one only entered his mind as the sword came crashing down while he spoke. "Long live the King."


End file.
